Bones version française
by Virginia-83
Summary: Améria quitte l'équipage du paille dont elle faisait partie pour joindre celui de Trafalgar Law,dans le but de réaliser sa mission.LawXoc.
1. Changement de promesse

Salut! J'ai fais une mise à jour du chapitre 1. Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Les rideaux ne bougeaient pas et le ciel à l'extérieur était d'une teinte bleu clair, de l'autre côté de la grande fenêtre au mur ou elle regardait à travers .Ameria poussa un profond soupir , et ferme les yeux un instant avec de continuer à regarder les longueurs infinies du ciel, en pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé les dernières semaines.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille avaient atteint l'archipel de Shabondy,la dernière étape avant les mers dangereuse du nouveau monde et ils ont eu la chance d'obtenir un couche spéciale afin de protéger le Sunny pour se rendre à l'Ile des Hommes-poisson .Mais leur plan a du prendre du retard lorsque Camie la sirène s'était fait enlevé et presque vendu en tant qu'esclave. Ils l'on sauvé au bon moment, bien sur, mais avec un amiral de la Marine à leur trousse .Heureusement, ils ne se sont pas fait battre avec l'Amiral, mais on étais séparé par l'un pirate shichibukai.

Le cyborg qu'ils avaient combattu à Thriler bark avait utilisé ses pouvoirs et a fait disparaître chacun des membres de l'équipage. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était avec Luffy était parce qu'il n'allait pas perdre un autre membre de son équipage juste en face de ses yeux. Apres cela tout étais flou.

Le vent s'était précipité dans son passé, tellement vite qu'il était difficile pour elle de garder les yeux ouvert. Elle se souvenait que luffy la tenait fermement, étant la dernière de son équipage. Puis elle avait sentit l'impact du sol en atterrissant. Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était entourée de femmes qui la regardaient avec des yeux curieux.

Elles lui posaient des questions sur le monde extérieur, la plupart d'entre elles voulait savoir comment se passer les relations avec les hommes. Avant qu'elle ne soit envahie de questions, une femme avec les cheveux court et blonds et de grands yeux bruns portant un costume d'Amazon, s'était présentait à elle. C'était Margaret et elle lui avait dit tous se qui s'était passé quant –elle était inconsciente. Mais avant elle avait dut se changer de ses vêtement déchiré et ses cheveux emmêles en cheveux noués.

Margaret avait commencé son histoire en disant que Luffy avait eu des démêlés avec les femmes d'Amazon lily parce qu'il était sur leur Iles et que seule les femmes pouvait y être. Alors, quand la princesse serpent, et pirate boa hancock avait découvert qu'un homme avait osé mettre les pieds sur son ile, elle était furieuse. Elle s'est battu avec lui avec ses deux sœurs .Bien que Margaret n'avait pas eu tous les détails sur la bataille parce qu'elle était transformé en pierre pour avoir essaye de le défendre. Mais luffy avait gagné la bataille, ce qui en vérité n'avait pas surpris Ameria .Luffy avait l'Habitude de battre par chance, en plus de gagner l'amitié avec ses anciens ennemis, c'étais comme « normale » se qui s'était passé.

Après la bataille, la princesse serpent avait eu une réunion dans l'intimité de son palais avec lui. Ensuite, peu de temps après, ils étaient parti pour Impel down parce ce que son frère, Ace, allez être exécuté .C'est tous ce que savait Margaret. Cependant, au fil des semaines, la mort d'Ace et barbe blanche avait fait le tour du monde.

Ameria soupira de nouveau et leva les yeux vers le plafond, regardant la conception ornée de serpent et les feuilles qui ornent le marbre autour d'eux, pour sortir de ses pensé. Elle ferma les yeux, son esprit ailleurs car elle se demandait qu'elle devait être les émotions de luffy et les autres et s'ils étaient saint et sauf. Mais elle senti un malaise en elle à force de s'inquiéter pour eux. Elle se secoua la tête. Son esprit débarrassé des tourmentes, elle essaya de dormir paisiblement, mais elle ne réussi pas.

Améria se réveilla avec le sentiment qu'un clou lui piquer dans la chair de ses joues et elle ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, en regardant familièrement les yeux de Margaret qui faisait toujours ca quand elle se réveillé. Sois pour parler ou pour lui servit le repas.

Elle déplaça Le serpent vert enroulé autour du cou de Margaret comme un foulard car sa grosse tête était en face d'Ameria, la langue coincée, embrassant son nez, ce qui rendait une sensation chatouilleuse.

« Luffy est de retour ! »dit une guerrière du peuple des Amazon lily .

Les mots lui parurent comme un marteau .Ameria se redressa brusquement, ses yeux endormis s'était complètement ouvert. Margaret évita le geste brusque car il était très rapide. La blonde esquiva sa tête et fit un pas en arrière surprise. Améria ignora le regard lisible sur le visage de Margaret et interrogea : « Ou est –il ? »

Margaret la regarda confuse, mais répondit tous de même « Il est dans la baie mais.. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir avant qu'Ameria se précipite hors de la salle, pied nus sans bruit, les servantes du palais surprise se demandant ou elle tant qu'elle pouvait trouver un peu de poussière, elle pouvait facilement trouver la baie.

« Stop ! »Lui crier quelqu'un dernière elle, probablement un femme guerrière, mais Améria ne l'écoutait pas et elle poursuivit sa marche en tournant coin après coin pour trouver une issu, mais les un obstacle atteint son chemin.

Les Femmes guerrière de l'ile formèrent un mur humain pour bloqué le couloir en face d'elle, et crier que les femmes ne pouvait pas se rendre sur la baie, que seulement les guerrière pouvait s'y rendre. Ameria les ignora, les règles de l'ile se s'applique pas vraiment à elle.

Elle recule et se mis en position de combat, elle s'accroupi sous les jambes écarter d'une des femmes puis sauter sur la balustrade d'une fenêtre ouverte dernière elles .Les femmes se retournèrent rapidement. Venant vers elles afin de la rattraper, mais s'était trop tard Ameria sauta en poussant ses pieds contre la rambarde et glissa dans les airs.

Les halètements et les cris des femmes au sol étaient bloqués par les bruites de vent qui traversait ses cheveux noirs épais. Le temps autour d'elle commençait à devenir lent, elle concentra son esprit et l'énergie autour d'elle, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, ce qui lui permit d'avoir une teinte gris claire et étrange s'engloutir entre ses mains. Puis le sol se mit à trembler, la poussière se regroupa en Spirale sauvagement comme une tornade, mais la poudre fine sa mit en place, gagnant du poids et commença à former des Os .Les Os se retournèrent avec la force du vent et forma un grand dragon squelettique. Il vola rapidement pour répondre à sa chute. Ses pieds atterris gracieusement au dessus de la tête du dragon, puis elle lui attrapa le cartilage lisse, comme si elle était un insecte. La bête décolla.

Ameria ne savait pas vraiment ou se trouver la baie, mais elle avait le temps, avec son dragon qui fit le tour de la petite ile. Le vent traversait Amazon Lily, les vêtements que lui avait donné Margaret et ses cheveux que la blonde avait travaillait dur était en désordre, mais attachés. Son apparence signifiée peu pour elle. Elle numériser les environs et de l'autre côté de l'île elle aperçut un navire peint en jaune avec un Jolly Roger familier sur lui.

Les Heart pirates pas étonnant que les femmes de l'île ne sont pas autorisés, mais cela n'allait pas l'arrêté. Avec une légère torsion de son corps, elle dirigea le dragon dans le sens de la baie.

L'équipage des Heart en dessous était paniqué car le dragon commence à venir au sol, les ailes magiques tissées fessant du vent violent à l'équipage, et frapper les hommes de plus en plus. D'autres criaient et se protéger les yeux. Les griffes majestueuses du dragon creusèrent le sol rugueux et solide avec facilité. Avec la tête haute, le dragon s'inclina montrant une sorte de respect.

Ameria était perches sur la grande tête en crane du dragon, et baissa les yeux vers les hommes en dessous « Ou est Luffy ? »

Apres cette demande les hommes la fixer haletants, sur elle mais aussi sur le cou du dragon qui craquait à chaque respiration sans vie, la poussière tombant. Elle ne prenait pas vraiment en compte à quel point elle les intimidait, du haut de la tête du squelette. Elle portait le costume d'Amazon Lily, et les hommes devaient savoir qu'elles pouvaient êtres violente.

Les hommes la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillé, puis elle sauta en bas de son poste, sur le crane du dragon. Ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol tandis que les bands d'or de ses poignets et ses chevilles tintaient. Elle marchait, tête haute, les hommes la regardait passer avec un sentiment mitigés de choc et d'effroi. Ignorant les regards elle continua droit devant elle vers le capitaine des Heart.

Il était facile de le remarquer dans la foule, car tous les membres portaient d'épaisse combinaison blanche, alors que lui portait un chandail à capuche noir et jaune avec son Jolly Roger sur le devant, avec un visage souriant et un « t » qui dépasse le bord du plus son chapeau et le jeans tacheté se différencier des autres dans la foule..Il se tenait la. Le regard curieux avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, exhibant ses tatouage aux avant bras, et le mot « mort » sur ses doigts de la main gauche, alors qu'il les frappait contre son bras. Il avait l'air de vouloir de dire quelque chose avec le sourire béat sur les lèvres .Mais elle parla à sa place.

« Ou est luffy ? »Elle l'interrogée sur ce ton exigeant, debout devant lui. Il l'a regardait de bas.

Son regard qui exprimait un intérêt et presque de curiosité se transforma presque en colère, en un clin d'œil, comme si elle avait frappé sur un point sensible. Les ombres sous son chapeau s'assombrir. « Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre ».déclara t ils froidement, s'approchent vers elle et utilisant sa taille comme avantage.

Elle jouait avec le feu, mais l'ignorais et le regarda amèrement dans ses yeux, ne se souciant pas du tous de ce qu'il a dit. Elle attendait la réponse. Le ton froid ne lui fessait rien du tout, la seule chose dans son esprit était Luffy. Elle répéta la question une troisième fois. « Ou est luffy ? »

Le capitaine pirate grimaça durement, le regard de plus en plus meurtrier, Depuis qu'elle l'avait interrogé.

« Capitaine Law »une nouvelle voix venait d'à côté, ce qui lui fit dévié son regard vers un grand homme poisson qui venait vers eux. Bandé fortement sur sa poitrine sous une longues robes de style japonais alors qu'il tentait de marcher calmement malgré la douleur dut à ses blessures. « Il serait préférable de ne pas bouleverser les femmes de l'Ile .Elles nous aident. »

La mâchoire de Law était tendu de colère, et elle pouvait voir chaque muscle de son corps tendu par le ton de sa voix. « Il dort. » Il serra ses dents.

« Permettez-moi de le voix. »Lui dit –elle, s'approchant, son regard maintenant noir maintenant contre son celui de Law, gris acier.

« Non. »Il s'approcha et, mettant son cou juste en arrière pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Alors, je vais rester ici et attendre qu'il se réveille »Déclara t- elle rapidement, s'éloignant de cette position inconfortable et de leur proximité, puis elle tourna les talons pour s'asseoir sous un arbre voisin.

« Mais les femmes de cette îles ne doivent pas être ici ? » demanda l'homme poisson.

« Oui »confirma t- elle « mais les lois ne s'appliquent pas à pour moi car je fais partie de l'équipage de chapeau de paille », et, cela dit, elle s'assit et s'appuya son dos contre l'arbre, fermant les yeux pour arrête de voir les regards des hommes porté sur elle.

* * *

Law devait admettre qu'elle était quelqu'un d'intéressant. Il savait qu'elle l'était déjà lors de leur rencontre informelle à l'hôtel des ventes lorsque les Marines avait prit un certain intérêt dans leur rapport, l'appelant *Mage*. Il devait admettre qu'il était fasciné par ses pouvoirs, mais bien sur, il n'ut pas le temps de les examiner de manière approfondie, la dernière fois. Mais maintenant il le ferait.

Vu qu'elle restait là au camp avec son équipage pour les jours suivant, il obtiendrait donc un bon aperçu de ses pouvoirs et de leur apparence. Elle peut créer des Os quant elle le veut. Chaque fois que son équipage avait du courage pour lui parlé, probablement pour flirter car ils étaient comme ça elle leur montré ses Squelettes, animaux et humain, qui la protéger de leurs approchent. Bien que la vue des Mort vivant leurs faisait peur, les squelettes n'avaient jamais vraiment montré leur vrai pouvoir et compétence, mais ils étaient toujours intrigué et voulaient voir plus.

Il était surpris qu'elle ne possède pas plus d'une prime de 60 millions de Berry, quand il a vu tous se qu'elle pouvait faire. Mais il préférait son style de combat à sa puissance, car c'étais surtout un spectacle.

Tous au long de son séjour au camp, il doutait se nombreuse fois à propos de son pouvoir, notamment la lueur grise qui venait dans ses mains ou ce tourbillon de poussière, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Y-at.-il quelque chose spécial ? Fallait-il dire des mots magiques ? Ou même quelque chose de plus complexe ? Mais il n'avait obtenu la réponse à ces questions. Elle ne lui donnait que des réponses en oui, non ou peut-être et un peu de phrases en je peux ou je pourrais, plutôt que des phrase complète.

Il pensait qu'elle pourrait être un membre important dans un équipage. Si elle utilisait son pouvoir correctement elle pourrait donc obtenir quelque de lui. Mais sa loyauté envers chapeau de paille était apparemment incassable. Elle pourrait probablement mourir plutôt que de rejoindre un autre équipage. Elle était seulement assise là, inquiète pour son capitaine. S'il ne pouvait pas briser ce lien entre elle et Luffy il pourrait très bien, lui dire * vous me devez cela*. Mais sa loyauté envers lui ne serait rien. Sortir de son équipage était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire, elle était comme prisonnière. Donc il devait le faire rejoindre son équipage par ses propres moyens, ce qui pesait sur sa patience, car elle ne lui répondait que par des mots.

Il décida qu'il fallait obtenir des réponses, des vrais, à sa question. Il commença à marcher vers elle avec désinvolture, comme il le ferrait pour n'importe qui et n'importe quelle jour ou il lui posait ses questions.

« Bonjour, Miss Bones. » La salua-t-il, appuyé de l'autre côté de l'arbre ou elle était…

« Capitaine Trafalgar. » Elle le reconnu en peu de temps.

Il eut un silence, pendant que Law réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui demanderait, en se grattant le menton. Il ne pouvait Lui demandait des renseignements sur ses pouvoirs car elle refusait dans parler. Mis à part cette question, une autres chose l'intéressé. Il espérait donc qu'elle réponde par des phrases complètes plutôt que ces simples mots.

« Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint l'équipage de monsieur chapeau de paille » Demanda t –il enfin, en regardant sa silhouette assise à la base de l'arbre.

« J'ai mes raisons » Fut sa réponse, sans détourner les yeux, elle regardait les hommes travailler sur le sous-marin jaune.

« Et qu'est ce que c'est ?»Il s'appuya sur le sujet.

Elle soupira légèrement, et ferma les yeux. «La curiosité est un vilain défaut, capitaine Trafalgar ».

« Mais la satisfaction ne l'ai pas, miss Bones »Il termina ses paroles avec un sourire béat.

Elle se tut un instant, puis tourna toute son attention vers lui. « Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui. »Il répondit-il sans ambages.

« Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. »lui répondit-il peu de temps âpres, mais elle ajouta ensuite. «Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille. »

Loi décida d'ignorer sa demande. « Et qu'est ce que vous cherchez ? » Il lui pose une autre question.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »Elle lui répondit sèchement, en se détournant de nouveau vers le Sous-marin.

Law sourit, elle n'avait pas brisé le mur si facilement. Maintenant il savait où planter la graine. « Comment allez-vous le trouver, si vous êtes coincés sur cette ile ? »L'interrogea t– il après avoir posé son regard sur le sous-marin.

« Je ne vais pas être coincés si longtemps. »Elle s'en moquait, roulant des yeux, par désagréments a sa question.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »Lui demanda- t– il en la regarda à nouveau, le sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. « Vous pourrait êtres ici pendant des Années. »

« J'ai possède des créations. Vous avez vu ce que je peux faire. » Répondit-elle, jetant un regard vers lui.

« Mais il vous faudra des Année, pour trouver se que vous chercher. Au moins 3 ans, alors que vous auriez pu en 1 ans. »Expliqua t-il, en regardant son visage légèrement en colère, ce qui lui fit un léger sourire de coin. Parce qu'elle comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Que voulez vous dire Capitaine Trafalgar ? »S'interrogée-t-elle, le venin dans sa voix.

« Rejoindre mon équipage, miss bones. »Lui dit-il sans ambages, ne cherchant pas à tourner autour du pot.

« Vous pourriez trouvez ce que vous voulez en un an, au lieu de trois avec Monsieur chapeau de paille. »Proclama-t-il hardiment, il lui donnant un sourire béat.

Elle se lava de là ou elle était assise, pour s'établir à une hauteur suffisamment haute, malgré le fait qu'elle était plus petite que lui. « Je n'abandonnerai pas Luffy »A t-elle bouillonnait, enfonçant son doigt sur sa poitrine pour souligner son pied de vue. « Et Luffy n'est pas du genre à rester au même endroit pendant longtemps. Je serais à ma recherche bien plus tôt que vous le croyait capitaine Trafalgar. »Jetant un regard sur lui avec ses yeux bleu, avant de se rassoir sur un autre arbre de l'autre cote.

Law lavait laissé parler, sans un mot. Il n'avait rien d'autre à obtenir. Il savait déjà se qu'elle lui aurait répondu .Il avait planté la graine, maintenant il faillait la laissez germé.

* * *

Ameria était, recroquevillé, une boule de colère dans le ventre après le discours amer avec ce capitaine pirate. Rien que la pensé de rejoindre son équipage était, inimaginable, et il l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Laissez luffy comme ca, jamais elle ne le ferrait .Il venait de voir son frère mourir devant ses yeux, son équipage était dispersé à travers le monde. Il avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais et elle voulait être là quand il se réveillerait. Il est vrai qu'elle avait une mission, mais luffy ne mettrais pas tant de temps, Non ?

Luffy avait l'habitude de continuer même blessée et même grièvement blessée, c'était sa façon d'être. Quand il voulait quelque chose ou allait quelque part il l'avait. A tout prix, peu importe l'obstacle. Mais quelque chose la tracassait.

Les mots de Law creusaient son esprit comme une charrue. Il ne devait pas se posait se genre de question et encore moins l'interrogé à se sujet. Que faire si Luffy devait rester plus longtemps ? Devrait-elle attendre encore des années. La raison pour laquelle elle avait rejoins son équipage il y a si longtemps étais parce ce qu'elle était à la recherche de quelque chose et luffy lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Mais Law avait quelque chose de tordant, dans son esprit.

Il avait vu juste quand il avait parlé de son voyage avec se créations, et elle se sentait extrêmement stupide. Ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer à la vitesse humaine. Il est donc probable que ses création ne pouvait la transporté. Puis il manquerait surement d'énergie et de puissance pour parcourir une telle distance ! Elle avait besoin de repos pour l'utilisait sa magie. Pour ne pas s'attirait d'ennuie, ils auraient besoin de trouver un endroit pour se reposer et retrouver suffisamment d'énergie .Car les déplacements de longue distance l'a rendait faible.

Elle ne peut pas attendre 3 ans, comme le dit Law. Malgré le fait que ses créations pouvait voler, peu importe la taille ou la forme ou avait besoin de cette énergie .Pour la fabrication de ces ailes. Si Luffy devait rester plus longtemps, elle aurait besoin d'un plan B, mais rejoindre les Heart pirate serait donc une option, c'est ca ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un cri perçant, retentissant dans le camp. Elle sauta sur place, en regardant l'eau .Le Sous-marin se mit à trembler. Ce qui formait des vagues dans cette eau calme autour d'elle. Cela devenait plus violent. Les sirènes et l'alarme sonnait venant de la cuve en métal, se mélangeant aux cris de l'équipage et leurs protestation de panique.

Puis entendit les pas précipités de Law et l'homme poisson courir vers le bord de la baie, à l'endroit ou étais amarré le sous-marin, et d'où résonnait les bruit venant de l'engin. Comme si quelque chose essayait de frapper contre le sous-marin. Puis une chose venant du cial chuta au sol.

C'était Luffy et il était couvert de bandages, la respiration haletante, à quatre pattes, essayant de se levés .Les yeux écarquillés et en état de choc. Il cria le nom de son frère : « ACCE ! » et puis il s'élança a courir sauvagement autour d'eux, se tirant les cheveux nit en désordre. Alors que les pirate des Hearts lui crié de se calmer.

Améria se tenait la, en état de choc, les yeux grand ouvert et la gorge noué Voir luffy dans un état de chaos émotionnel était… écrasant .Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la façon dont luffy se tiendrait quand il se réveillerait .Il semblait même pas se rappeler que Ace était mort. Elle continuer juste à regarder Luffy courir, hurlant *ou était Ace *; même après avoir jeté un tas de chiens et d'hommes, fatigués de l'arrêter, quand il trébucha au sol. Pour sortir du chaos autour de lui, Luffy courut à travers l'épaisse barrière de la jungle. Se qui la réveilla de son état de choc « Luffy ! »Pleurai-t-elle et commença à courir vers lui, mais des bras enroulèrent venant de dernière elle pour l'arrêter.

« Ni va pas, il est imprévisible en ce moment. »dit Law calmement dernière.

Améria se figea à nouveau, regardant Luffy disparaître dans la jungle avec ses importants arbres et serpents. Des cris pouvaient se faire entendre jusqu'à leurs oreilles, encore et encore. « Mais il a besoin de moi. » Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Monsieur Jinbe est allé après lui » Contra Law. « Il suffit de rester ici, il n'y a rien que vous pouvez faire. »Dit-il sans ambages et l'a libera de son emprise.

Elle s'effondra au sol quand la laissa partir, ses paroles pénétrant profondément en elle .Elle apporta ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine, se serrant sous son grand manteau d'Amazon Lily .Il n'y avait donc rien à faire ? Luffy était imprévisible, par son engouement incontrôlé .Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Ni entendu son appel. Alors il n'y avait peut être rien à faire…Puis elle entendit et sentit que Law venait vers elle. Il était à genoux à côtée d'elle et lui mit une main sur elle doucement, mais elle ne réagis pas.

Il se pencha près d'elle et lui dit « Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il partira si vite, dans cette état ? », et puis il se leva et s'en alla.

Elle le regarda partir vers les hommes, pour leur parler des dommages causé par luffy. Même après avoir vu l'état de son capitaine, il asseyait toujours de l'avoir dans son équipage. Cette pensé l'a rendait malade.

* * *

Luffy ne crier plus, et elle attendit tranquillement, recroqueviller sous un arbre, se demandant ce qui ce passait dans sa tête en ce moment. Elle ne savait quel était le sentiment de perdre un frère. Les siens étaient toujours vivants, et sa sœur aussi. Même si elle avait obtenu ses nerfs car elle était la plus jeune, elle ne savait pas ce que Luffy aller faire. Si l'un de ses frères serait mort juste en face d'elle, elle serait probablement dans le même état que Luffy. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de rester avec lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un prés de lui, car elle était le dernier membre restant de son équipage. Sa mission pouvait attendre encore un peu, elle l'espérait.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'endroit où les pirates des Heart ont été recueillis, apparemment le roi des mers, auquel elle se souvenait avoir vu à l'hôtel des ventes à Shabondy, nommé Rayleigh. Mais il aimait être appelé Ray-San. Il commençait à parler avec Law pendant une minute, mais Law se sépara de lui et commença à donné des ordres à ses hommes.

Alors que les hommes se précipitaient pour répondre aux ordres de leur capitaine, Law marchait tranquillement vers elle à nouveau. « Bonjour, miss Bones . »La Salua-t-il avec son sourire béat toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Elle resta silencieuse, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler, et si elle le ferait, ce ne serait pas avec lui.

« Mon offre tient toujours. Nous partons maintenant, mais si vous n'avez pas envie de vous joindre à nous, alors nous attendrons quelques heures après nous sortirons de Calm belt. »Déclara-t-il doucement, puis se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. « J'espère vous revoir, Mlle bones. » Ajouta-il, élargissant son sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Même si elle avait fait son choix, il savait qu'elle doutait, et il essayait toujours, mais elle ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Elle regarda les pirates de Heart, prenant des caisses et des barils de fournitures que les femmes d'Amazon leurs avait donné et en un rien de temps, ils étaient tous sur le sous-marin, plongeant sous les vagues. Quelques minutes seulement après Law les avaient laissé .Luffy revint à son ancien comportement hyper exigent et manger les viande que la princesse serpent et ses sœurs avaient eux-mêmes préparé .Luffy parlait à Rayleigh sur le moment de partir pour le Nouveau monde.

Il était évident que Hancock est amoureuse de Luffy. Les rougeurs sur son visage, plus elle était manifestement jalouse et en colère car aucune relation amoureuse existait entre elle et Luffy. Améria essayait de dire a Hancock *Il est juste mon capitaine et mon ami *; mais elle n'était pas très convaincue… Elle soupira et retourna écouter la conversation en Luffy et Rayleigh.

Luffy était plutôt pressé, mais il décida finalement qu'il serait bien d'attendre deux ans pour que chacun puisse devenir plus fort. Une fois les autres partis, luffy et Ameria étaient maintenant seule. Les sœurs de Hancock avait du venir la chercher parce que celle-ci ne voulais laissez ameria et luffy seule et ensemble. De plus en ne voulais pas être loin de lui. Améria laissa échapper un long soupir à cause de la façon dont Impératrice pirate réagissait. D'ailleurs à une relation qui n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre elle et luffy.

Une fois les cris de Boa Hancock terminé, il y eu un blanc, Ameria prit finalement la parole « Alors comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine car il faisait froid, la nuit notamment. Luffy termina son dernier morceau de viande.

« Oh, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant, j'étais vraiment triste quand Ace est mort, mais j'ai un rêve à réaliser avec mon équipage. »Répondit-il, avec un grand sourire niais comme toujours, mais il fronça les sourcils. « Zut, il n'y pas plus de viande. »Il fit la moue, jetant les Os pars dessus son épaule.

Elle rit doucement à son commentaire et le regarda, et continua son ancienne conversation « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi, tous le monde l'était. »

Son expression enfantine (sa moue) changea rapidement, pour revenir à une expression plus heureuse « Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de moi, je suis un dur à cuire. »Lui il, mais il demanda : « Mais quelque chose d'intéressent t'es arrivé quand je n'allais pas bien ? »

« Ouais… »Elle commença, et fit une pose sa mordant la lèvre inférieure « Law m'a demandé de rejoindre son équipage »

« Waouh, vraiment ! »Crié-t-il, en la regardant les yeux écarquillés « Mais tu es dans mon équipage, ce n'est pas juste ! »Il souffla, se croisant les bras et fit la moue comme un enfant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas, »Elle lui fit un léger sourire rassurant, mais fronça les sourcils, en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Law. « Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il m'aiderait. »

Luffy ragaillardi à cause du ton de sa voix et la regarda avec curiosité « Pourquoi ? »

« Ma mission, »fut uniquement se qu'elle lui dit.

«Ha, oui j'avais oublié, »admit-il, tapotant son menton pensivement avec un doigt. « Que cherche-tu en faites ? Tu nous ne la jamais dit. »Commenta luffy, se balançant sur une souche d'arbre qui lui servait de siège.

Elle pressa ses lèvres en une fine ligne et pensé si elle devait lui dire ou pas « C'est une mission pour mon maitre, mon professeur. »Commença-t-elle, décidant qu'il serait pas mal de le renseigner sur sa mission. «Tu vois, il est …malade et je suis en mission pour trouver la masque, qui est censé être sur une île de Grand Line, mais il serait plus probable qu'il soit dans le nouveau monde. »Elle baissa les yeux tristement vers ses pieds. « Il va mourir, même s'il est une homme fort je sais qu'il sera facile pour lui de se battre. Alors je peux attendre deux ans comme tout le monde. » Finit-elle en regardant luffy et sourit.

« Non, »Déclara luffy sans ambages.

Elle le regarda perplexe et confuse « Quoi ? »

« Tu dois trouver Law et aller dans son équipage. »Dit luffy, la regardant avec une expression sérieuse.

« Mais, je fais partie de ton équipage Luffy… »Elle se tut car il commencé à s'expliquer.

« Je sais, mais ta mission est une question de vie ou de mort Ameria ! »Cria –t- il, bondissant de son siège. « Tu ne peux pas attendre ici pendant deux ans ! Ton professeur est en train de mourir, il t'attend ! Tu ne peux pas rester la pour moi ! »S'écria-t-il, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mais, je ne pourrais pas t'aider à réaliser ton rêve comme je te les promis. »Elle essaya de le raisonner.

« Eh bien il faut que nous fassions une nouvelle promesse ! »Déclara-t-il haut et fort. « Si tu trouve le masque avant le one piece ,tu reviens te joindre à mon équipage, si je deviens roi des pirate avant que tu es trouvé le masque, je reviendrai t'aider. »Proclama luffy en la regardant avec bonheur et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle soupira en se secouant légèrement la tête, comment luffy pouvait penser à des choses comme ca ? Avec un sourire, elle se retourna vers lui et se leva. « Marchés conclut capitaine luffy. »dit-elle, en lui tendant la main.

« Bien ! »Cria-t-il joyeusement, en lui prenant la main et lui secoua fermement se qui lui fit tournoyer et poussée vers l'eau de la baie.

Elle rit légèrement, mais ne dit rien, commençant à créer un teinte grise magique entre ses mains.

« Maintenant va trouver Law ! » Cria-t-il après elle. Elle appela son dragon squelettique fait de poussière d'en bas et s'en alla sans le ciel nocturne. Elle lui fit signer d'au revoir et le voyait sauter frénétiquement de haut en bas. « Oi oi !j'ai oublié de te dire de ne pas te noyer, alors ne perd pas trop de ton énergie ! »

Elle se moqua de son avis « et repose toi ! »L'appelai-t-elle.

« Tu sais que je ne veux pas ! »

Améria continua juste de rire et agita un revoir à son capitaine.

* * *

Note: Dans l'histoire, Améria appelle ses squelettes : Ses Animations,Ses créations et les tard ses Familiers .


	2. Nouveau membre !

Chapitre 1: New Crew.

Law attendait patiemment sur le pont de son sous-marin, en regardant les nuages ballotté doucement par le vent, son nouveau membre d'équipage. Il savait qu'elle viendrait, il ferait tous pour qu'elle vienne, maintenant qu'il lui avait posé la question, il l'espérait qu'elle le ferait. Bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais par la façon dont elle avait agi après leur conversation, il savait qu'elle y avait pensé. Elle venait parce qu'il comptait sur elle, c'était aussi simple que cela.

«Capitaine?"

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui l'appelé et il regarda par-dessus son épaule: «Oui, Cleon" Demandat-il à un l'homme plus âgé, qui était son navigateur.

"Vous attendez toujours Bones." Déclara son navigateur, en secouant la tête sous sa casquette à carreaux.

"Oui," était sa tous ce qu'il dit, avant de se détourner à la recherche de Bones

"Comment savez-vous qu'elle va venir, capitaine?" Cléon continua la conversation, caressant sa barbe gris-noir.

"Eh bien, j'espère que Monsieur Luffy a maintenu sa part du marché." Law a répondu, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour montrer son navigateur le sourire béat qu'il tirait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Cléon s'écarquilèrent de choc derrière ses lunettes épaisses et dit . "Vous avez parlé de chapeau de paille à ce sujet?"

"Non", répondit Law sans ambages. "Mais je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait", at-il ajouté en riant légèrement de ses pensées.

«Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre, Capitaine." dit Cleon en rigolant doucement avec un petit hochement de tête. «Je savais que tu étais intelligent, mais à se point."

La réponse de Law à la remarque de Cléon n'est jamais venu parce que le vent familiers de force intense fourmillaient autour d'eux, ce qui formait des roches sur entre les vagues. Il leva les yeux, en voyant un dragon d'os os qui venait des cieux au-dessus d'eux, il zooma de plus près dans son champ de vision afin de voir l'image de la magicienne des Os perché au-dessus de la tête de sa création. Cela le fit sourire en coin, son sourire c'était creusé quand elle avait sauté gracieusement du crâne. Ses pieds nus ne faisant pas le moindre ___bruit_ sur le plancher en bois du pont,avec ses bandes d'or autour de ses chevilles et ses poignets . Le dragon revint rapidement à son état de poussière, étant éloignés par les vents doux de la mer.

"Content que vous vous joignez à nous, Miss Bones." dit-il , en regardant vers elle, d'où il était appuyé contre la balustrade, un regard béat encore sur son visage.

"De même, capitaine Trafalgar." Répondit-elle, ignorant le regard qu'il lui donnait et hocha la tête.

«Eh bien, vous semblez prendre cela plutôt bien. J'ai pensé que vous seriez un peu plus hostile." admit il en le pensent réellement,

" ___Eh bien_ , mon capitaine m'a dit que je devais venir pour que je puisse finir ma mission », fut sa réponse.

Le sourire de lLaw se remplaça par un froncement de sourcils. "Miss Bones," commanca t il, puis commençant à marcher lentement vers elle. "Monsieur Luffy n'est plus votre capitaine . ___Je le suis_ . " Il a déclaré sa voix froide et son regard était dur sous le bord de son chapeau, . "Donc, le seul que vous allez appeler ___le capitaine_ , c'est ___moi_ . Est-ce clair? "

"Oui, ___Capitaine_ . " Elle cracha le dernier mot avec dégoût et la mâchoire de Law se serra avec rage alors s'il regardait vers elle, mais elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer pour revenir à un autre sujet. "Dois-je obtenir ma propre chambre, ___capitaine_ ? "

«Oui», lui répondit-il, les dents serrées, aggravée par le ton qu'elle utilisait avec lui.

"Alors, permettez-moi d'y aller. j'ai besoin de repos." lui dit elle , en regardant de loin la pression de son regard intense.

"Bien sûr." Il libéra la tension dans la mâchoire, en essayant de se calmer. "Monsieur Cléon va vous montrer." Il lui a dit, en faisant signe à son navigateur qui l' observé maladroitement sur le côté.

"Ah oui, tout de suite, capitaine." Cleon dit précipitamment avec un hochement de tête. «Suivez-moi, Bones." ordonna t il d'une voix rauque, se détournant vers l'entrée du sous-marin et elle courut après le navigateur maintenant grognon.

Quand la grande porte métallique derrière Law claqua après la fermeture il laissa échapper un long soupir. ___Tantde chose pour ne pas être hostile,_ il fronça les sourcils avec amertume,

* * *

Ameria suivi Cléon dans les couloirs métalliques étroits du sous-marin, puis il l'a gronda, la mettant en garde sur le mauvais cotée du ___capitaine_ . Elle faisait peine attention à lui, quand il parlait . Elle était trop occupée à penser, ___à nouveau_ , sur ce qui s'était arriver en moins de 24 heures: elle avait changé équipages, ce qui était quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Law et son équipage étaient différents du chapeau de paille . Law avait un contrôle suprême sur son équipage, comme tout capitaine , mais l'équipage de luffy était insouciant et paresseux en quelque sorte.

Nami, le navigateur, donnait tous le tant des ordres, même si Luffy ne l'aimait pas, mais elle reste presque toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. les filles du navire, Nami, Robin, l'archéologue, souvent n'avais pas à lever le petit doigt parce que Sanji, l'amoureux de l'équipage et cuisinier, insistait pour tous faire o. Puis Luffy, Usopp, la longue sniper au nez long du navire, avec Chopper, le petit renne et médecin, et le cyborg et charpentier, Franky, passaient leur temps à divertir, sauf Zoro, second et épéiste du navire, qui était toujours endormi. Et enfin Brook, musicien squelettique du navire chantait avec eux avec des chansons tout au long de la nuit.

Dans l'ensemble, elle avait aimé l'équipage de Luffy, elle était libre de se déplacer mais plus maintenant, vu la situation dans laquelle elle était maintenant.

Cléon avait cessé de parler et maintenant, passaient d'autres membres d'équipage dans le hall. Ils la regardaient avec de grands sourires et des visages rougissant . Elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore sa tenue révélatrice d' Amazon Lily et ses bracelets d'or sonnait quand elle marchait se qui lui fit r 'appelle ses souvenirs.

Elle avait le sentiment que son temps ici avec les Pirates de coeur allait se faire ... lentement et de manière intimidante, mais sa pensée se termina par un virage serré à gauche et à quelques pas dans le couloir ou son guide s'arrêta devant une porte métallique ovale.

«Ici, nous y sommes, Bones." Il souffla, ouvrant la porte pour elle.

«J'ai un nom, vous savez." Elle lui dit alors qu'elle sortait passant dans la pièce.

Le navigateur se contenta de grogner et tourna les talons pour partir.

«C'est Améria, Monsieur Cléon." cria t elle après lui.

"Et c'est juste Cléon." dit -il en se tournant , s'éloignant ,

Elle écouta ses pads,puis fermait la porte de sa chambre, mais quand elle regarda autour de la pièce, l'espace exigu, elle ne pouvait même pas appeler ça une chambre. C'était peu éclairé comme le reste du sous, rempli de caisses emballées et fermé et pilé qui étaient jonchées de papiers . La seule chose ___spacieuse_ en objet dans sa chambre était un petit lit entassés entre les piles de caisses.

Elle soupira et s'effondra sur le matelas, Les couvertures étaient pliées sur le lit , c'était mieux que rien ___._

"C'est quoi? Un placard? Tu as eu une chambre plus grande sur le Sunny et que tu as partagé avec un autre femmes!" S'écria un voix dans son manteau qui commencé à bruire.

«Tanker». Gémit -elle , fermant les yeux, agacé que son animation émergé

Le petit squelette regarda autour de l'espace de stockage, sa double paire de bras squelettiques accroché à ses hanches vêtu, alors qu' il examinait la pièce, tournant en rond en faisant un cercle avec ses yeux . "Ils vous traitent comme de la marchandise." confirma – t il avec un hochement de tête après son inspection.

«Je préfère être ici que partager avec un groupe d'hommes." épliqua t -elle en regardant le petit squelette, mais son manteau a bouger à nouveau alors que son autre familier sortait sa manche. "Oh, bonjour Shnell." le salua t-elle , en tapotant le haut de la tête du petit squelette doucement avec un sourire chaleureux alors qu' il était assis tranquillement à côté d'elle.

"Il obtient un accueil chaleureux mais pas moi? Je suis choqué." dit Tanker avec le la vois cassé de chagrin, croisant ses bras,

« Arrête de dire ça Tanker en plus tu es plus grossier que lui ! » répondit-elle, mais ensuite poursuivi par une question. "Pourquoi pense tu que j'ai préfère Shnell?"

" Tu ne veux plus de moi ___!_ " s'exclama Tanker bruyamment, jetant les quatre mains osseuses dans l'air.

«Je n'ai jamais dit cela." invoqua elle calmement.

"Mais tu l'as laissé entendre il." ditil , en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. «Au moins, ___je_ peux attaquer. " déclara t il fièrement, rayonnant avec la tête haute.

" ___Mais_ , tu n'a pas vraiment de but . " Elle répondit simplement.

"Je te sert à rien ?" lui a t il remis en question avec un regard creux.

Elle est restée silencieuse et cligna des yeux.

Tanker le souffle coupé : «N'est-ce pas! Je me sens tellement mal aimés!" pleura -t il de façon spectaculaire, tombant au sol, qui était en m étal et en plaçant ses mains là où son cœur devrait être.

"Vers dormir, Tanker." Soupira-elle , en ayant assez de lui et elle a souleva le tissu de sa cape, . "Tu aussi, Shnell."

Shnell, qui avait écouté tranquillement la conversation de son maître et compagnon, se glissa dans les plis du manteau une fois de plus, suivie par Tanker qui grognait. Une fois que ses familiers étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur de son manteau pour se protéger, elle se rallongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond en acier , essayant de se détendre, en dépit de sa situation.

Puis ça frappa, le bruit vint rapidement à ses oreilles alors qu'elle tentait de se détendre tranquillement.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda la porte et roula des yeux, en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller, et ignorant complètement la personne. Puis il y a eu un grand bruit dans la porte et le mur à côté d'elle et elle leva les yeux sous son oreiller pour voir l'intrus.

"wo, quand quelqu'un frappe, la ___politesse_ est de répondre ou dire quelque chose. " Dit un homme en criant vers Amréria la regardant derrière sa casquette de baseball noire.

" ___Nigel!_ Ne soyez pas impoli, c'est une femme! " suivit un autre homme après lui, coiffé d'un chapeau ridiculise, Ameria lui donna un regard étrange, mais il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

"Mais c'est elle qui est mal polie ." répliqua t-il à son compagnon d'équipage, mais Brodie ignora l'Nigel énervé et se tourna vers améria.

"Désolé pour ce réveil,,, », dit brody en regardant Nigel pleins de réprimande, puis se retourna vers elle. "Mal polie Mlle os." s'est il exucé ,

"Améria», corrigea t elle,

"Quoi?" dit Brody confus, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

"Mon nom est Améria », dit-elle encore. " et pas Bones."

"Oh, ah, désolé pour ça, aussi." Il rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de sa tête avec un sourire penaud.

" ___Nigel! Où es-tu?_ " Quelqu'un l'appelé dans le couloir, puis deux hommes portant le même costume blanc Pirate Coeur entra dans sa chambre. "Vous êtes là..." Celui qui entra le premier regarda vers elle . "Oh ... salut ." dit il la , saluant timidement.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" lui demanda l'homme regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnons et vit Ameria . "Oh ... salut ..."

"Idiots". marmonna Nigel dans sa barbe.

Le roux sortit de sa transe, en regardant Nigel. "Oi, tais toi, ___gros!_ "

«Je suis ___pas_ gros! "

Si trop !"

" ___pas du tout !_ "

"Euh, excusez-moi?"

" ******Quoi!** " cria t ils tous deux, coupé par Ameria

Elle cligna des yeux . "Euh, eh bien," elle toussait légèrement. "Qui êtes-vous?" Elle fit signe vers eux avec son doigt et l'homme qui avait un chapeau pingouin s'avança, poussant les deux hommes en colère.

«Désolé pour eux deux", il tira son pouce par-dessus son épaule. «Ils ne savent pas comment agir face à une dame." Il cligna de l'œil. "Mais de toute façon je suis Penguin, comme le chapeau le dit." Son chapeau était imprimé de son nom en lettres noires. "Et je suis le chef mécanicien du sous." Il rayonnait fièrement avec un sourire.

" ___Hey!_ " Le roux avec un chapeau rose à bord vert coupa "Tu n'es pas le seul chef mécanicien, nous ___deux_ sommes. " Il se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire et posa sa main sur la paroi en acier, le caressant. «Je suis Shachi et nous sommes ceux qui te maintiennent sur cette flotte."

"Oh," fut tout ce qu'elle a dit, . "Et vous?" Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme avec le costume semblable, mais avec un chapeau à la forme bizare au sommet de sa courte chevelure brune.

"Moi?" dit il . «Je suis Brodie et je suis assistant médical du capitaine."

Elle écarquilla les yeux légèrement. "Donc, vous avez l'aidé pour Luffy?" Demanda – elle avec impatience.

"Ouais." Déclara t il fièrement avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle lui donna un sourire chaleureux. "Merci." elle regarda les deux mécaniciens alors que quelqu'un commençait à se plaindre au sujet de la façon dont il était i ignoré et il fut le dernier à se présenter,

Il soupira, se croisant les bras avec agacement. «Je suis Nigel et je suis juste un mécanicien ."

"Donc, vous êtes sans importance." Déclara – elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

«Je suis peut-être« ___sans importance_ »à vos yeux, mais j'ai une occupation, alors toi,,,,. Alors ne dite pas cela ___,_ »dit-il en pointant son avec un doigt. "Mais comme tout le monde ici, à une importance à n'importe quelle niveau ils son un emploi, ce qui signifie ___que tu,_ tu ,es ___inutile_ , »at-il ajouté dans une manière enfantine.

"qu'est ce que je pourrais être alors?" lui demanda t- elle le sourcil froncait

Le visage de Nigel se tordit en un sourire malicieux et regard malicieux et dit: «Je vais vous montrer», puis la saisit par le poignet, la tirant du lit puis dans l'étroit couloir à l'extérieur avec les deux mécaniciens . Nigel la traîna dans le couloir étroit puis dans une salle avec une porte ouverte et l'a poussa "Je suis peut-être un mécanicien simple , mais tu es la ___dame de blanchisserie_ pour tous le sous marin. " dit il en poussant un chariot de costumes blancs sales, en sueur, et graisseux dans sa direction avec un sourire diabolique. «Il faut se laver tous les vêtements de l'équipage, et nous sommes vingt-six, mais nous avons plus d'un costume et la machine peut détenir de nombreux costume à la fois. "

Elle cligna des yeux puis regarda les chariots, mais ensuite elle regarda vers la porte quand elle a entendu quelqu'un venir.

C'était Brodie, et il est venu en portant un grand panier de serviettes blanches, sanglantes, . "Désolé pour travail supplémentaire Ameria , mais tu dois aussi laver toutes ces serviettes, aussi." dit -il . "Et assurez-vous que vous utilisez la Javel." Il rappela t il ensuite quittant la salle rapidement

Ameria regarda le panier de linge, puis dans le panier de vêtements puis de Nigel qui était toujours souriant comme s'il avait gagné la bataille, . "C'est tout?" demanda t elle avec une légère surprise dans sa voix, et dont Nigel perdit son sourire

"Cela ne te dérange pas?" dit il

Elle secoua la tête.

"Pas du tout?"

"Non," répondit-elle.

" ___Comment?_ " cria t il «Je peux à peine supporter l'odeur ici!"

Elle ignora sa plainte et commença à tirer des serviettes de la corbeille puis les mettre dans la laveuse.

" ___Comment!_ " répétait -il , piétinant son pied sur le sol, essayant d'attirer son attention.

"Oui ? ", c'était tout ce qu'elle dit.

" ___Arrugh!_ " Nigel laissa échapper un grognement frustré à sa réponse, mais il se détourna, piétinant de la salle à un ajustement en colère parce qu'il avait perdu la bataille,

Elle a juste haussé les épaules sans se soucier de lui alors qu il était parti et continua son ' ___emploi_ 'comme il avait été donnait,

Après qu'elle eut fini le premier chargement de costumes crasseux fait avec la machine , elle les sécha et commença une autre charge dans la laveuse. L'odeur ne puait autant que Nigel le disait, elle en avait été habitué quand elle avait perdu un paris avec son frère et sa sœur, elle devait nettoyer tous les vêtement sale,

Elle était juste assise sur le dessus de la machine qui fredonnait doucement sous elle, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle attendait. Elle a dû admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que ne elle le pensait quand les hommes passaient devant la donnant des compliments, seulement à cause de sa tenue. Elle avait encore la tenue Lily Amazon elle n'avait rien d'autre pour le moment. Elle regarda les vêtements révélateurs avec un regard désapprobateur, elle avait d'obtenir de nouvelles choses à la prochaine île.

Hey, la gamine. "

Elle sortit de ses pensées en regardant vers la porte pour voir Nigel

«Le capitaine veut tout le monde sur le pont», lui dit-il, puis tourna les talons, disparaissant de sa vue.

Elle hocha la tête et sauta de la laveuse en marche et alla rattraper l Nigel, qui le suivait dans les coins et les escaliers jusqu'à une grande porte qui menait au pont du sous-marin. La douce odeur de sel rempli ses sens et elle soupira de soulagement alors le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, mais quand elle a regarda autour de la plate-forme, elle a remarqué qu'elle était regardait. Les hommes la regardait, fards à joues roses pâle sur leurs joues tandis que d'autre faisait les pointes pour la voir,

"Merci d'avoir appellé Mlle Bones Nigel."

Ameria regarda pour voir son nouveau ___capitaine_ se prélasser sur le pont à l'aide de son ours polaire premier compagnon comme oreiller, et avec ce même sourire béat plaqué sur son visage. "Y at-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, capitaine?" demanda t elle ,

«Oui,» répondit-il . «Je veux que vous affronté Nigel."

"Quoi?" elle le regardait dans la confusion, mais ensuite elle regarda vers le mécanicien blond,

Nigel ricana sombrement, en commençant à craquer ses mains. "Cela ressemble à un combat, Capitaine." Il a dit un sourire étalé sur son visage.

Elle cligna des yeux dans la confusion; était-il ___vraiment_ fâcher avec elle au sujet de quelque chose d'aussi peu grave tout à l'heure pour la lessive ?

Nigel commença à s'éloigner et se tint en face d'elle de l'autre côté du pont et le reste de l'équipage étalé, formant un cercle, appuyés contre la rambarde. Nigel pris une position de combat qu'Ameria se tenait juste là à le regarder dans la confusion;le combat avec ses animations était ___impossible_ pour que son niveau de magie puisse être utilisé dans le milieu de l'océan, mais cela ne semble pas découragé Nigel. Il fonça vers elle

Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait faire . Il tenta de lui mettre en coup de pong mais elle l'esquiva aussitôt en faisant un saut en arrière . Ils firent cela pendant lomgtemp, répétant la même « dance «

«Pourquoi n'utilise- tu pas tes Os ? Gamine ?" soufflait t -il alors qu'elle courait après elle,

Elle lui donna un coup de poing . "Je ne peux pas faire des animations à partir de rien." dit -il en le fuyant de nouveaux

«Que voulez-vous dire?"

«J'ai besoin de la poussière . " Dit -elle pour de bon

«Alors, vous n'avez rien pour m'attaquer ?" dit il avec curiosité, alors qu' il visait un son intestin avec son pied

Elle sauta en arrière, en évitant le talon épais de sa botte, mais quand elle glissa en arrière, elle réfléchit une seconde et s'arrêta dans son élan pour 'essayer de courir à nouveau. "je crois avoir quelque chose ..." Elle s'arreta et cherchait quelque chose dans son manteau . L'équipage autour d'elle haletant de plaisir 'ils allaient avoir un joli spectacle, mais elle s'est arrêtée quand elle a attrapé Tanker par ses orbites et jeta les quatre bras squelettique de ses familier,

"Qu'est_ ce que,,-" la voix de Nigel a été noyé par Tanker qui criait , étouffant la fin de sa phrase, alors que le corps en tissu osseux couvert de petit bateau- est entra en collision avec sa tête.

" ___Ameria_ " hurla Tanker d'une voix haut perchée, s'accrochant à la tête perplexe de Nigel. " T'as ___ détruit mes yeux!_ "

"T'es un squelette, t'as pas de yeux." lui dit -elle

"Tu as d détruit mes rêves." dit Tanker

Nigel, était choqués et enleva Tanker de sa tête. "Qu'est-ce que ce ___bordel?_ " Pointant du doigt tas d'os sur le sol

"Oh, c'est Tanker, mon familier. Je ll'ai fait que j'étais plus jeune," at-elle répondu à la question ,

«Je pensais que tu avez besoin de la poussière pour faire tes Os." Dit-il pensant qu'elle avait mentit

"Tanker est différent de mes autres animations, il a un esprit et une âme." expliqua-t elle , en regardant le squelette sur le pont. «Peut -être que c'est une mauvaise création,, »

«Et à qui la faute ___!_ " S'écria-Tanker, pointant un doigt à son accusateur.

Elle fonça les sourcils au squelette se dirigea vers lui, et lui donna un coups de pied violemment dans son petit corps comme s'il était un ballon de football et tanker déçu de son combat, alors que Nigel lui entrait dans le sous, il le suivit peut après,

* * *

«Capitaine, devrais-je aller la chercher?" demanda son compagnon assis à côté de lui, regardant vers la porte dont la magicienne des os était entré il y a seulement quelques minutes.

«Non Bepo, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais savoir." Law sourit en se penchant contre la balustrade.

« Ainsi, elle ne peut pas utiliser sa magie osseuse si elle n'a pas de poussière. Bien que cela répond à la question de savoir comment magie fonctionne, Je me pose d'autre questions. At-elle besoin que de poussière? Pourrait-ce être autre chose comme de la cendre ou de la saleté, quelque chose de similaire à la poussière? Et Tanker est -il différent de ses autres création ? » fut les pensées de Law,

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais été très à la mode. C'était l'expertise de sa soeur, mais elle savait ce qui était beau et ce qui était moche, elle regarda le morceau de vêtement blanc qu'elle tenait.

"Quoi?" dit Nigel agacé

«C'est quoi ? " Demanda t-elle en secouant le linge

«C'est ton uniforme. Tout le monde porte ce costume."

«Le capitaine non," at-elle répliqué.

"C'est le capitaine," at-il rétorqué.

"L'ours non plus ( Bepo )," at-elle répliqué à nouveau.

«Il est le premier compagnon, la seule chose différence est qu'il est orange," dit il alors que son front commence à se contracter.

"Ce grand homme avec des cicatrices aussi» at-elle répliqué pour une troisième fois.

"Nous n'avons pas de costume assez grand!" cria il dans la frustration, son sang-froid finalement disparu.

Penguin, qui avait écouté , ricana en voyant le regard noir du mécanicien blond

"écoute", Soupira Nigel pour se calmer. "C'est soit ___ça_ , "at-il souligné à la combinaison", ou ___soit ça_ ". Il pointa du doigt la tenue sexy d'Amazon lily

"___S'il te plaît porter le second _ . " Plaidait Peinguin les joues rouges

"pervers". Marmona Nigel dans sa barbe fort, même si Penguin n'avait pas entendu,

«Je préfère être à la mode que ridicule», elle regarda le costume blanc de nouveau. " plutôt que ça___,_ "

Penguin se fit une joie silencieuse alors qu'il sortait avec Nigel, qui murmurait qu'elle était très ingrate

Elle soupira et roula des yeux, les hommes ne comprenait pas l'importance de la mode pour une fille,,, Elle sortie de sa pensé et se remit au travail. Pendant lomgtemps elle plia, lava, replia, releva elle détestait en plus refaire cent fois les mêmes choses,

«Toc, toc,"

Elle se tourna pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être

"Hey Brodie." Souriait- elle , soulagé que voir quelqu'un de normal , car il semblait être le seul normal ici, , depuis qu'elle est venue à bord.

"Hé, je suis venu te dire que c'est l'heure du dinner." Il lui rendit son sourire.

"Vraiment, quelle heure est-il?" Demanda t elle , debout le suivant.

"Il est huit heure. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais c'est généralement lorsque nous dînons." Il lui a dit en s'excusant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas .J'ai perdu la notion du temps, complètement", ce qui était vrai,

Il a continuèrent de montrer vers la cuisine. Après quelques torsion et virage en montant les escaliers, l'odeur de la nourriture rempli son nez et elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était affamée et qu'elle avait peu pensé à mangé ces derniers temps, quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, les hommes la regardaient avec des sourires heureux et d'une manière qui la rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Donc, pour éviter leurs regards, elle colla de près de l'assistant médical alors qu'il marchait près de la cuisine.

"Hey, Sal." Salua Brodie au chef de derrière le comptoir qui servait de nourriture alors qu'il attendait dans la file indienne,

"Hey jeune homme,« l'homme possédait un accent marqués, puis dit en regardant Améria , soulevant un sourcil gris d'intérêts. «Alors c'est elle la nouvelle membre de l'équipage ?" Il la regarda de haut en bas. "La rumeurs est vrai, elle est joli" Il rit, puis la servait d' un bol de bouillon épais.

"Oh," fut tout ce qu'elle dit, puis commence à se déplacer d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds inconfortablement, en prenant le bol de ses mains.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, le capitaine ne laissera rien se produire" Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, hochant la tête vers lui, puis a rapidement tourné à suivre après Brodie, essayant d'ignorer les regards des hommes,

"Vraiment mec?" La familière voix agacée atteint ses oreilles et elle apercu près de l'assistant médical le mécanicien blond.

«Nigel, ne soit pas impoli." Gronda brondie, assis puis il laissa un petit espace entre lui et Nigel pour qu' elle puisse s'asseoir là aussi.

Nigel roula des yeux alors qu'elle était assise sur le banc à côté de lui, si elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça, elle se sentait plus sûr à côté de lui et Brodie pour le moment___._ Nigel, Brodie et les autres autour d'elle ont commencèrent une conversation sur quelque chose que le capitaine avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Elle écoute la conversation alors qu' elle a mangé son repas en silence, ce n'était pas comme une fine cuisine tel que Sanji, mais il avait de la nourriture dans son estomac et elle avait faim. Après qu'elle eut fini, elle resta, qui ne semble pas déranger personne autour d'elle et elle a décidé d'examiner ses nouveaux compagnons d'équipage curieux, les yeux errants.

Ils portaient tous la même tenue, à l'exception du capitaine, l'ours Bepo, l'homme très grand. La tenue était blanche, avec le Jolly Roger sur le dos et placé sur la poche gauche de la poitrine et des bottes marron foncé pour terminer le tout. La seule chose différente les membres de l'équipage été leurs chapeaux. Ils avaient tous un chapeau différent de toutes les formes, de couleurs et de tailles. C'était la seule chose qui possédait de lapersonnalité dans l'équipage. Même le capitaine portait un chapeau, en parlant du capitaine,,

«Où est le capitaine?" Demanda -t elle à haute voix,

Nigel cessa de parler et le pointa avec sa cuiller à sa gauche. "Il est là-bas avec les gens« ___importants »_ . " Il avait le mot très clairement

Elle regarda où il l' avait pointé et vu que Law était assis avec ses deux mécaniciens de tête, son navigateur, son premier compagnon l'ours, et le grand garçon, et poser une question à brody . «Pourquoi tu n'est pas là bas avec eux?"

Nigel roula des yeux.

"Oh," Brodie se frotta l'arrière de son cou avec sa main. «Le capitaine fait habituellement des plans avec ces gars-là. Je viens juste l'aider pour des trucs médicaux." Il rit doucement.

Elle le regarda avec curiosité,. Elle a décidé qu'elle allait quitter ( quand il changèrent de sujet ) et retourner à sa chambre, mais il y avait un problème. "Je ne sais pas comment me rendre à ma chambre." dit il en coupant Nigel à nouveau

Les hommes autour fesaient tous pour l'accompagner, mais Nigel marmonna qu'ils étaient qu'une bande de pervers et Brodie se leva, et l'accompagna dans la chambre

«Demain, je peux te faire faire un tour dans le sous marin si tu veux." Lui demanda t il alors qu'il marchaient dans le couloir

Ameria lui sourit en retour. "Ce serait vraiment utile», et il semblait que l'assistant médical allait commencer par un peu plus de la conversation pour passer le temps, mais Nigel prit la parole.

«Ici nous sommes." Dit le blond.

Elle cligna des yeux, ils avaient été plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait ... Elle secoua la tête et regarda vers le mécanicien blond. "Merci." Dit elle a nigel lui offrant un sourire amical quand il lui ouvrit la porte

«Peu importe," Nigel l'ignora, se détournant, mais ajouta ensuite: "Bonne nuit, gamine»,

«Bonne nuit gros !». Elle a fermé la porte en métal, mais même à travers la couche de métal épaisse, elle pouvait entendre crier ___Je ne suis pas gros_ .

* * *

Le membre le plus récent le plus grand et ancien de l'équipage du coeur était assis seul sur le pont du sous-marin, les yeux fixés sur le ciel de la nuit, le vent jetant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière lui. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un marmoné et le son de quelque chose qui taper su le métal. Il y avait un bruit d' éclaboussures d'eau frappant le pont, et Jean Bart regarda par-dessus son épaule musclé, il vit le petit squelette étant de plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Stupide, femme sans cœur." Mamona t-il , les vêtements trempés ( elle avait jeté Tanker dans le mer ) . Le squelette cessa de se plaindre quand il a remarqua qu'il était surveillé. "Ou est-ce que je pourrais trouver mon mage, Améria?"

«Grâce à cette porte, au bout du couloir à droite, descendre les escaliers, continuez tout droit puis à gauche, et c'est la première porte à gauche." Bart a répondu, se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du sous-marin.

"Je vous remercie grand monsieur." Déclara le squelette puis il se dirigea vers la porte et commença à lutter avec l'ouverture de la grande porte en métal

Bart se retourna vers les étoiles essayant d'ignorer le tas d'os frapper à la porte de métal, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire, après tout ...

* * *

Voila, j'ai finis de traduire le chapitre 1 ( et oui parce que le précédent n'était qu'un prologue en faite ).

Ps; PARDON POUR LES FAUTES !


	3. Première Ile

Ameria se tenait à la balustrade du sous-marin des Heart pirates. Elle pourrait enfin voir la terre, oh douce et ___glorieuse_ terre. Elle n'avait pas vu la terre flottant paisiblement dans les vagues de l'océan pendant trois semaines et elle était prête à tous pour que ses pieds touchent la solide, sec et ___glorieuse_ terre appréciant ce tendre sentiment. De plus, elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements,

Les regards ses nouveaux coéquipiers l'a gênait énormement. Au début, c'était juste des sourires amicaux vagues, mais ils commencaient à obtenir, des choses plus ___Indiscrèttes_ . Ils jouaient avec ses cheveux quand elle était assise, dans la cuisine pour les repas, ou quand elle marchait dans un couloir ils essayaient et de toucher son bras ou la joue. Aussi, quand elle travaillait dans la salle lavage (qui n'en finissaient pas ) ils venaient et flirter, lui poser des questions sur des choses plutot ... intimidante,,___._

Elle commancait à avoir peur du sous-marin, du moins quand elle était seule,

Penguin et Shachi flirtaient avec elle aussi, ils leur venait souvent en aidé juste pour flirtés, plus que les autres membres de l'équipage,

Brodie était également là pour elle, car ils étaitent tous deux devenus très bons amis au fil des semaines sur le sous-marin. Quand il avait du temps libre, Brodie était avec elle dans la salle de lavage, mais il ne l'aidait jamais , il s'assayeait, l sans but avec elle, parlant de chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. L'homme au chapeau bizzare ne semblait même pas se soucier qu'elle ne l'acoutât pas , il aimait juste le fait qu'elle l'écoutait. Quand il partait il l'a laissait seule et quelque fois Nigel venait la voir,

Nigel et Améria avaient une ... relation__, surtout une relation de haine. Il la protéger des autres membres de l'équipage, mais il l' appeler ___la gamine_ , puis faisait des commentaires sournois et grossier avec elle quand il le pouvait. Elle était bien avec lui aussi,

Un fois que Brodie lui présenta le sous marin, parce que le ___capitaine_ ne lavait pas fait , elle savait où les salles des machines et des chaudières se trouvait. Ainsi, chaque maintenant et puis elle se faufiler là-bas, elle abandonnait les bandes tintement d'or, et cherchait son ___favori_ chapeau noir ( Nigel ) blond. Elle venait dernière lui et lui fesait peur, ce qui le faisait criait, puis c'était congrait avec des briques de cimants,

Elle se trouva dans un situation embarrassante quand elle lui demanda un pack de glace. Il secoua la tête et placa deux petits sacs de glace sur chacune de ses mains, puis s'éloigna pour avoir une occupation propre à un médecin,

"Attention, Mlle Bones de ne pas tomber ."

Elle , regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Law fronçant les sourcils vers elle. Elle maintenait fermement les packs de glace afin de ne pas tomber. . "Désolé, Capitaine." Elle a dit poliment, se souvenant de tout ce qui a été dit sur lui. Nigel lui avait dit si le capitaine froncait les sourcils quand il était contrarié ou allait être en colère et Brodie lui a dit toutes les choses terribles qu'il pouvait faire sur une personne, mais il n'eut fait quelque chose comme ça à son équipage, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus , elle avait entendu les rumeurs mais elle n'était pas concraites.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine?" Demanda-t elle curieusement alors qu'il avait mit ses bras sur la rambarde en soupirant,

«Nous sommes à court d'argent." Répondit-il brièvement mais honnêtement,

"Oh," Fut sa réponse simple. Elle avait l'habitude de ne jamais avoir de l'argent en faite, Nami garder pour elle tous les berry quand elle était avec les chapeau de pailles, donc ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle.

"Ce qui signifie que nous devons rester sur les sous marin." Il soupira de nouveau. "J'avais hâte de dormir dans un vrai lit."

Ameria ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer la vue. Les minutes s'écoulaient et bientôt le sous marin amarré dans une petite ville sur la crique de Sailor qui semblait avoir tout un bien dont un marin aurait besoin. Avec des cabanes en bois remplis avec des engins de pêche et les fournitures et puis boutiques arrêt rapide qui couraient dans les rues. Quand elle eut fini l'examen de l'île, elle a rebondi sur le pont du sous-marin, en regardant à travers la foule pour trouver son Pirate favori des Heart " ___Nigel!_ " Elle l'appella quand elle vit un chapeau nori qui lui éétait familié

"Quoi , gamine ?" Grogra t il , portant une caisse vide de large sous le quai en bois.

«tu veux aller faire du shopping avec moi?" Lui demanda elle souriante

"Quoi?" Il la regarda bizarrement et dit: «Va demander à brodie ", et il hocha la tête,

«Je l'ai fait," fut sa réponse ce qui était vrai

"Il a dit non?"

«Il devait aider le capitaine à obtenir des fournitures médicales. Donc, il ne pouvait pas aller avec moi."

«Je ne veux pas y aller." répondit il à sa question initiale , mettant la caisse vers le bas avec un ___coup_ en heurtant les planches du quai. «Ce fait une semaine que quelqu'un me dérange dans la salle des chaudière . " Il la regarda sous le bord de son chapeau. "La dernière chose que ___je_ veux faire est de passer ___mon_ temps libre avec ___toi_ . " Il lui a dit avec un soupir, croisant les bras.

"S'il te plaît?" Elle fit le signe de la prière, en demandant à nouveau comme une petite sœur allait demander son frère aîné.

"Non, c'est non, gamine." dit-il fermement

"Non, c'est non pourquoi Monsieur Nigel?"

" ___Oi!_ " Nigel glapit, sautant de peu. "Capitaine, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! ." Nigel a mis sa main sur sa poitrine pour régler son cœur surpris.

Loi regarda son mécanicien pendant une seconde puis concentré de retour sur la conversation . "Non, c'est non à quoi?" demanda t il à nouveau

"Elle veut que j'aille faire du shopping avec elle." Dit nigel en roulant des yeux.

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée." confirma Law hochant la tête

" ___Quoi!_ " s'exclama Nigel , Ameria sourit.

«On ne peut pas laissé miss Bones marchait seule », il la regarda de haut en bas . "Dans ___ce cas ,,,_ . "

Ameria rougit en et regarda ses pieds, elle voulait vraiment sortir de cette tenue, ___rapidement _ .

«Très bien, très bien." Nigel leva les mains en signe de défaite alors saisi Améria par le poignet, la tirant vers la ville. «Maintenant, je suis un baby-sitter." Il grogna, la conduisant dans les rues poussiéreuses.

La ville était occupée malgré les petits sentiers bondés qui mené aux nombreuses boutiques et magasins que la petite île avait à offrir. Les hommes autour des Pirates de coeur la regardant ce demandant qu'est ce qu'une femme faisait seul avec autant d'homme sur un navige et les femmes lui donné ses regards curieux de dégoût et de désapprobation, mais Ameria les ignoraient pour la plupart. Elle était lèche-vitrines trop occupé pour les magasins de vêtements,

Law lui avait donné une petite somme d'argent, pas qu'elle esprit, . Ainsi, les magasins les plus chers étaient à oublier, mais elle n'avait jamais été une grose cliente de toute façon.

En regardant autour de magasins de bord de mer, elle repéra un magasin décent qui ne semblait pas trop cher . Elle attrapa le bras de Nigel, le faisant grogner de la secousse soudaine, et le tira vers la porte. Il grommela tout le temps qu'elle était à la recherche s de pantalons, chemises, et d'autres choses. Elle a trouvé un débardeur rouge simple qui était long et pas trop court,

"Tu ne peux pas le porter " Dit Nigel

Elle le regarda avec des yeux confus . "Pourquoi pas?"

«C'est rouge," fut tout ce qu'il dit.

"Alors ...?"

«Notre couleur est le blanc," at-il expliqué, se croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Je pensais que ce serait jaune ..." Elle s'interrompit, repensant au grand sous-marin jaune de Cœur de pirate.

"Je veux dire l' ___équipage_ de l'uniforme est blanc, "at-il précisé plus clairement cette fois.

"Oh," dit-elle en remettant la pièce de vêtement et retourna à la recherche. Elle regarda de nouveau à travers la grille d'essayer de trouver des vêtements plus blancs. Puis elle a trouvé un autre haut sans manches, tout comme le rouge, elle trouva un haut qui convenait,

iIlscherchèrent sur une autre partie du magasin avec Nigel , elle regarda à travers les étagères de pantalon. Il était assez facile de trouver une paire blancs, mais aucun d'entre eux avait l'air attrayant pour elle. Soit ils avaient l'air trop ample ou les extrémités seraient trop grand et d'autre dans le monde de Caitlin ma sœur , serait «totalement» à la mode. Ainsi, elle a parcouru à travers jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une paire de jeans blancs qui étaient moulant de la hanche jusqu'à la cheville. Elle hocha la tête, sachant que Caitlin approuverait, puis le montra à Nigel.

"tant qu'Il est blanc», fut sa réponse.

Elle prit cela comme son approbation de son choix de pantalons, mais ensuite elle a réalisa quelque chose de très important. Elle allait être vêtus de blanc sur la mer, l'eau ne se mélangent pas bien avec le blanc, et elle était sur un sous marin pleins d'homme . Elle pressa ses lèvres en une ligne mince, fronçant les sourcils à tous les vêtements blancs qu'elle avait dans ses bras. Elle a commencé à chercherdes sous ses vêtements noirs,

"Pourquoi tu cherche ça?" Demanda Nigel

«L'eau et le blanc ne se mélangent pas," dit elle

Nigel resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis ses yeux se sont agrandis, finalement comprendre . " ___Oh_ . " Il traîna le mot, enfin l'obtenir comme elle a ramassé quelques maillots noirs d'une autre étagère. "Enfin, nous avons terminé." Il souffla, souriant à la porte elle avait enfin terminés !

"Euh, désolé, mais non." Elle lui a dit sans ambages et a pointé un doigt à sa droite.

"Pourquoi ?" Nigel interrogé et son regard a suivi dans la direction de l'endroit où elle a été pointée. "Oh merde.", elle devait allé dans le rayon sous vetement, il lui répondit qu'il restetait là pendant se temps,

Elle haussa les épaules et lui a commencé à marcher vers l'endroit où elle avait souligné: les sous-vêtements des femmes. Elle regarda des sous-vêtements en dentelle de trouver quelque chose d'ordinaire, elle ne cherchait pas la fantaisie, mais elle s'arrêta en entendant pieds traînants et un grognement familier. «Je pensais que vous alliez attendre la bas? "

«Je m'ennuyais." je m'ennuyais marmonna Nigel les mains dans les poches

"Oh, ,j'ai t'es manqué c'est ça." Dit -elle pour plaisanté en lui pincant la joue

Il frappa sa main. «___PAS DU TOUT_ . J'an ai eu juste marre de rester là seul. "

"Ou honte d'être seul dans un magasin de femme . " Corriga t -elle

Nigel se tenait à côté d'elle en attendant tranquillement avec une teinte rose pâle aux joues alors qu'elle regardait et repoussa cintre après cintre . "Pourquoi est-il si ___difficile_ pour les femmes à choisir des vêtements? "

"Parce que nous voulons faire bonne impression." Répondit-elle.

«Eh bien, pourquoi est-il important que vous choisissez alors que personne ne le verra." demanda-t -il

" ___Eh bien,_ ça na pas d'importance jusqu'à que les hommes entre dans nos vies. " Elle se moquait.

«Quoi?" Il la regarda confus et contrarié

«tu sais ce que je vais acheter comme sous vetement, tu devrais etre content."

"Mais pas sur toi! Nuance " Dit -il fort

"Vraiment Nigel, ___vraiment_ ? " Lui demanda – t elle avec un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il devenait rouge beterave

"Dépêche-toi., " Dit-il rapidement, en se détournant.

Elle a juste rit de nouveau et prit toutes les choses dont elle avait besoin rapidement pour sauver Nigel de ce nouveaux embarras. «C'est bon." Elle sourit à l'Nigel puis il rougit de nouveau

» ___«_ Il était temps. " grommelait-il, marchant vers la caisse.

Elle commenca à le suivre, mais en chemin elle remarqua quelque chose qui a attiré son attention et elle s'éloigna de Nigel.

«Où allez-vous?" dit il courant apres elle .

« ça," Elle ignora sa question et a tenu une assez grande veste zippée à capuche entre ses doigts.

"Pourquoi tu veux ça?" Il a demandé, en regardant son confus.

«J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour mettre mes animations quelque chose de large "

«comment tu fais ça?"

"Avec un peu de la magie." Avec de la magie répondit elle ajoutant la veste dans sa pile

"Je m'en fou," il haussa les épaules. «T'as de la chance que c'est blanc. Maintenant, nous allons nous dépêchez-et sortir d'ici." Il retourna sur la piste à la caisse, en saisissant son poignet

* * *

Law était assis au bar local de la ville de l'anse de Sailor, en se frottant les tapes . Il manquait d'argent, et il y avait à peine des fournitures essentielles, comme la nourriture, l'eau douce, des fournitures médicales et de repeuplement sur les outils et les pièces pour le sous-marin. Il ne pouvait vivre sans un vrai lit et un repas bien cuits; la Sal nourriture faite n'était pas gastronomique, mais ils avaient tous bien vécu avec elle durant les derrier mois. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à court de bery, les choses se serrés, depuis qu'ils avaient Améria sur leur navires notament pour les dépenses,.

Il pouvait toujours volé l'argent de la petite ville, mais il avait entendu qu'il y avait une base marine, la base rouge-Arm, non loin. Ce n'et pas qu'il ne voulait pas combattre, il voulait juste rester discret pendant un certain temps après ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre à Marineford,

Alors que Law réfléchissait sur leur prochain plan d'action et leur émission de d'argent, Brodie lui donna un coup dans le bras. Il regarda son assistant médical, qui hochait la tête vers deux hommes à leur droites

"Tu sais pas ce que les marines ont trouvé?" Demanda le premier à son compagnons

«Non, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé?" son ami le regardait curieusement

Le premier homme se pencha, en gardant sa voix faible, mais la fine oreille de Law pourrait encore entendre. «Ils ont trouvé un coffre d'or rempli à ras bord avec une valeur de centaines de millions de berry, peut-être même des ___milliards_ . " Dit -il en chuchotant

Le second avait l'air sceptique . "Vraiment ? Cette histoire me semble un peu trop tiré par les cheveux."

«Mais c'est vrai!" Défandait le premier

"u l'a v par toi même ?"

"Non, mais j'ai entendu un capitaine de la marine le dire aujourd'hui quand ils 'étaient ici."

Le deuxième homme hocha la tête pensivement. «Eh bien, c'est peut-être vrai, alors."

Après que Law est écouté la conversation, son esprit s'accrochait aux mots ___plusieurs centaines de millions ou des milliards »_ et il regarda en arrière son assistant médical. "Brodie".

"Oui, Capitaine?"

"On dirait que nous allons avoir à farire aux marines plus tôt que prévu." Dit Law avec un sourire, puis il se leva pour quitter le bar.

* * *

Ameria sortit de sa chambre et fit un petit tour. Elle avait enfin des nouveaux vêtements , l'autre tenue d'amazon l'avait agacé . Après avoir obtenu ses vêtements elle réalisa qu'i lui restait que des chaussures. Nigel et elle était partis allé en achéter après , en respectant toujours les réglés de l'équipage et en achetant don des bottes noires,

"Qu'est ce que tant pense?" Lui demanda t elle

"Il est grand." Répondit Nigel se référant à sa veste blanche

"Eh bien, c'est plus confortable alors que la cap d'amaron." Tanker déplaca sa tête de autour de sa taille pour sa mettre confortablement sur le mi-chemin vers le bas veste ( dans la poche ),

«Elle atteint presque tes genoux ...» Ignorant Tanker, Nigel tira sur l'ourlet de la veste qui descendait à mi-cuisse.

"J'aime la façon dont elle est longue." Dit-elle,

"En plus les manches sont trop longues." Souligna-t-il

"Elle te donne un air débile , tu trouve pas?" lui demanda t il.

"___On dirat un enfant avec cette veste_ . " Il sourit alors qu elle fit la moue, puis il tira la langue comme un enfant le ferait

"Ah, jeune amour, , ."Déclara Tanker le ton reveur dans la voix, appuyant le dos de sa main osseuse sur son crâne.

" ___Quoi!_ " dit Nigel les joues rouges. "Je ne l'aime pas! " Cria t il , montrant la magiciene des Os qui rigolait du commantaire,

"Aime qui?" Demanda brodie qui marchait près de lui , ayant la même capacité de se faufiler dans les conversations comme son capitaine.

«Personne».Répondit Nigel avec colère, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine,.

"Ok ..." Brodie étendit le mot, puis se tourna vers l'Améria . "Je vois que tu as des nouveaux vêtements."

"Ouais," elle sourit joyeusement avec les mains sur ses hanches. «Mais j'ai dut respecter les codes de couleurs,,,

Brodie igola et Nigel le foudroya du regard. "Eh bien de toute façon, il est temps pour de dîner."

"Vraiment?" demanda Améria, . "Il est encore tôt ou ai-je encore perdu la notion du temps?"

"Il est encore tôt." Confirma Brody avec un petit hochement de tête. «Le capitaine a quelque chose à dire, il ordonne que nous y soyons plys tôt que d'habitude." explique t il , Améria et Nigel se regardèrent d'un signe de tête et Suivit brodie dans la cuisine du sous marin,

L'équipage était soit assis et mangé ou dans la queue d'attente pour obtenir la nourriture de Sal. Les hommes semblaient remarquer ses nouveaux habits; ils semblaient déçus qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements d'Amazon, ils se demandait si elle mentrait plus ___cette_ tenue, elle leur avait répondut que NONt.

Le dîner n'était pas meilleur que ce qu'ils avaient eu au cours des dernières semaines. La portion était plus faible que d'habitude . Les hommes se plaingnaient ou en demander plus, ce qui a les conduissait à se faire frappé le derrière de la tête avec une grosse cuillère de service et se faire gronder par Sal,

Law se leva au milieu du dinner pour gagner l'attention et le silence de l'ensemble de son équipage.

«Vous le savez probablement tous, nous sommes à court d'argent maintenant. Alors , j'ai pensé à la façon d'obtenir le plus de bery possible et j'ai entendu par certaines sources que les Marines posséderait sur cette Iles ... des objets de valeur. Nous devrions donc trouver un moyen de leur prendre . " Il sourit béatement à son équipage, qui étaient souriants avec lui, désireux de suivre leur capitaine.

Améria, d'autre part, tranquillement assis entre Brodie et Nigel qui souriait comme des imbéciles.

Quand elle était avec Luffy 'ils n'avaient jamais voler de l'argent, Nami à la seule exception. De plus, les Pirates de coeur t été un peu plus violent, ou même , ___beaucoup_ plus violent. Elle s'imaginais mal dans son futur qu'elle serait en train de tuer les hommes pour le bien de gagner de l'argent . Peut-être qu'elle pourrait juste les frapper ?. C'est ce qu'elle a faisait la plupart du temps avec Luffy, qui ne semblent pas se soucier si l'ennemi mourait ou pas . Personne n'avait vraiment tué de ses mains chez les membres du chapeau de paille . . L'équipage de coeur sur l'autre côté, ne semblait pas être le genre de personnes à épargnerait la vie, malgré le nom de l'équipage qui était tout aussi ironique.

Le petit discours de Law fut fini et l'équipage commencèrent à parler avidement de la bataille à venir et le trésor qui en sortirait. Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup de foi en leur capitaine. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était un médecin ou qu'il semblait avoir un bons sens de la paroles, c'est ce qu'elle pensait à l'époque où ils s' étaient vu sur l'Ile Amazon Lily et la façon dont il l'avait convaincue .

Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tout le monde parlaient de ce qui allait venir alors qu'elle était assise là tranquillement. Elle s'exusa de quittere table, puis elle leurs dit bonne nuit.

Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre . Le labyrinthe qu'était ce sous marin ne faciliter pas son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer des gens pour de l'argent, comme Law le voulait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Prise de pensées elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un marchait derrière elle,

"Voulez-vous, vous coucher si tôt, Miss Bones." Déclara t il , en marchant à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix entrer dans son esprit et elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un hochement de tête.

"Quelque chose vous préoccupe?" Lui demanda t il , baissant les yeux vers elle et la regarda se secouer la tête comme réponse. "Je n'aime pas les menssonges , Mlle Bones." Lui dit il calmement , mais froidement ce qui lui donna un léger frisson,

«J'ai n'est rien », fut sa réponse.

«Il doit y avoir quelque chose si vous vous comportez comme cela." Il la regarda pleinement.

"Je vais bien." dit elle en mentant et accélérant le rythme dans sa démarche pour éviter sa question, mais il l'arrêta dans son élan en le saisissant par le bras.

Il la dévisagea un instant, laissant comprendre qu'il n'était pas son attiture . «Venez dans bureau plus tard." Lui ordonnait il en la regardant dans les yeux couleur acier «Je veux parler avec vous."

Elle ne répondit pas , mais acquiesça de nouveau sa réponse et il soutint son regard une minute plus relâcha son étreinte et elle le regarda alors partir, frottant son bras. Super, qui regrettais son comportement parce qu'il était maintenant énervé

* * *

Ameria détestait se faire sermonner . Pourtant toute son enfance, elle avait dut le subir. Quand elle avait des ennuis avec ses frères et sœurs, ils se tenaient à l'extérieur de la salle du bureau de leur mère, . Cain, son frère devait frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Ils entendaient la voix sévère de leur mère donnant la permission d'entrer et puis ils marchaient en file indienne à travers la porte, se déployant alors ils étaient côte à côte. Leur mère continuerait à regarder ses papiers, écrire de choses et agir comme si ils n'était pas la,

Puis elle soutenait ses coudes sur la table et , son menton reposant sur le dessus et les fixer du regard. Quand commencait ensuite à la gronder, elle était calme et sévère, et ses yeux bleus parraissaient froids avec la déception que ses enfants osent se conduisent mal, mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus effrayante. Lorsque leur père découvrait les bêtisses il criait en disant qu'ils étaient stupide et se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes, leur demandant s'ils avaient même leurs têtes sur le moment où ils ont fait quelque chose. Le regard de leur père n 'avait rien à voir avec celui de leur mère. Il était fougueux et plein de colère rouge.

Elle détestait se faire gronder. Elle avait attendu un long moment à l'extérieur du bureau de Law , mais Caïn n'était pas là pour frapper à la porte pour elle.

Ameria prit une profonde inspiration ,puis il frappa à la porte en métal. Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Elle attendit un moment avant de réessayer.

" ___C'est ouvert._ " La voix Law était étouffé par le métal, et elle pouvait à peine distinguer ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda à travers l'espace étroit . «Vous vouliez me voir, capitaine?"

«Oui», dit-il, sans regarder vers le haut, et continuait l'examen des papiers sur son bureau. "Entrez!"

Elle poussa la porte un peu plus pour qu'elle puisse entrer . Après avoir poussé la porte avec son dos, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et se tenait tranquillement devant lui, les yeux légèrement au sol, en regardant le bout de ses bottes. Elle se sentait comme si elle était de retour à la maison , attendant sa mère pour chercher son document de travail, mais ce n'était pas pareil,

Law, assit travaillait , le faible éclairage donnait à son visage un regard sombre sous le bord de son chapeau, laissait apparaître sa mâchoire et la petite touffe de poils au menton. La seule chose qui semblait éclairait était l'éclat que ses petits anneaux dans ses oreilles qui brillaient avec la lumière . "Qu'est ce qui semble être le problème Mlle Bones." At-il dit finalement toujours en regardant les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau.

"C'est pas vrai, Capitaine." Elle répéta le petit mensonge comme avant

Law leva les yeux vers elle, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. «Je vous l'ai dit, Miss Bones», ses yeux étaient froids. «Je n'ai me ___pas_ qu'on me mente. "

"Pourquoi pensez-vous que je mens?" Elle l'interrogea.

«Vous avez agi différemment du reste de l'équipage sur nos plans." Luidit -il calmement . «Avez-vous un problème avec le fait de tuer des marines , Mlle ?"

Elle resta silencieuse, il avait raison , comme toujours.

«Je suis désolé de vous informer de cela, mais comme vous ête un pirate de ___mon_ équipage vous serai obliger de tuer des gens. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous battais avec l'équipage Monsieur Chapeau de Paille, mais vous n'êtes plus dans son équipage. les règles ont changé Miss Bones, et les règles sont les ___mienne_ et si je dis que vous devez tuer des marines, vous suivez ___mes_ ordres. " Son regard était dur dans l'ombre de son chapeau. " ___C'est clair_ ? "

Elle déglutit. "Oui, Capitaine." Elle lui dit d'une petite voix fêlée.

Il la dévisagea un instant de plus, son visage illisible, puis il fit un geste de la main vers la porte. «Allez,» at-il ordonné. "Vous pouvez disposer."

Elle hocha la tête par respect aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait, elle sortit.

Elle ferma la porter métallique en toute sécurité derrière elle, elle fonca ensuite dans sa chambre , ignorant les autres membres de l'équipage alors qu'elle courait Quand elle ouvrit sa porte brutalement ,elle l'a claqua fortement , ce qui fit un fort écho dans sa petite chambre. Elle s'appuya le dos contre le métal de la porte fermée et regarda avec lassitude ses pieds.

"Je ne peux pas à tuer pour de l'argent ." Chuchota t -elle doucement de mannière à se que personne notament Law, ne l'entende,


	4. Sang et Or

Law ne semblait pas remarquer qu' Améria utilisait sa magie d'Os sans tuer. Toute l'équipe était tellement prise dans la bataille que personne ne semblait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas tué personne, elle n'avait même pas essayer de les assommer. Elle utilisait seulement ses Os pour protéger ses coéquipiers, ce qui semblait être la bonne chose à faire plutôt que de tuer marines. C'était donc une situation gagnante car aidait tous de même son équipe et elle pouvait encore vivre de ce qui était juste, de plus Law ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'était la chosela plus importante.

" ___Mlle Bones._ "

Elle sentit une pression serrée autour de son bras et elle se retourna pour voir Law en flagrant avec des yeux gris colère.

«Pourquoi n'attaquez vous pas ." Demanda il froidement.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux nerveux, mince, il ___avait remarqué_.

"Puisque vous ne pouvez pas suivre mes ordres correctement", at-il dit avant qu'elle n'est pu parler. «Je vais vous donner un autre emploi."

Au même moment, un marin venait les attaqués par derrière, mais il fut contrés par premier compagnon de l'équipage du Heart , Bepo, le frappa violemment à la poitrine, l'envoyant voler en arrière et en prenant quelques autres marines avec lui au sol . Law, imperturbable par la bataille autour de lui, continua à parler. «Tu vas aller jusqu'à la tour et prendre le trésor." Il tourna la tête en direction de la plus haute tour de la Base Rouge-bras.

"Seule?" Demanda t elle , en regardant le bâtiment un peu nerveuse.

"Oui, ___seule_ . " Sa voix était dangereusement calme. "Je crois qu'il est là-dedans. Faites une création d'Os et voler là-haut. Il devrait y avoir qu'une seule male ." dit il la poigne toujours serrée sur son bras. " ___Est-ce clair_ . " Son regard se durci.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement, en faisant ce qu'il avait dit et concentra son énergie . La poussière commenca à tourbillonner autour d' elle alors que ses mains se mirent à briller d'un gris et un squelette semblable à un hibou se forma sous ses pieds. Saisissant d' une prise ferme la cage thoracique du hibou, elle sauta sur son dos et les ailes t commencèrent à se former avec sa magie. On apercevait un écoulement clair d'énergie tissait des ailes avec des étincelles rougeoyantes et colorées, avec sa magie l'hibou prit son envol...

Les Marines réagissèrent rapidement alors qu'elle avait espéré quand elle a pris son envol, qu'il ne tire pas sur elle avec leurs boulets de canon qui l'a frollait ou le tir de leurs fusils . Le Corps lumineux du hibou esquiva rapidement les attaques marines avec sa colonne vertébrale et vola rapidement vers la tour que la Law avait pointé et elle commenca à chercher l'entrée. Elle fit le tour plusieurs fois du grand bâtiment au ciment rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une assez grande fenêtre pour que sa création puisse entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'Os hibou frappa les marines sur la gauche et la droite avec ses grandes ailes ou en créant des raffales de vents intenses. L'envole vers le sommet avait été rapide et indolore, pour elle au moins. L'Hibou Broya la porte avec sa tête en squelette, la porte en bois se dispersa en morceaux partout dans la salle. Law avait raison. Il y avait une seule male en regardant dans le coin de la pièce. Pour s'assurer que c'était la bonne elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée à clef. Elle commenca à secouer de toutes ses forces et quand elle entendu le bruie de pièces de monnaie à l'intérieur, elle sut que c'était bien cette male,

Elle fit signe à sa chouette de venir, elle utilisa sa magie pour agrandir sa cage thoracique pour que la male puisse passer sur les ailes , mais ave ce poids supplémentaire, le hibou aller être plus lentement. Alors 'elle devait être prudente sur le chemin du retour vers les sous.

Après que la male fut posée, elle récupéra sa place au sommet de sa chouette et il décolla . En descendant dans les couloirs, elle s'apercut que s' était plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait, même avec le poids supplémentaire. Les marins n'avaient pas de fusils, seulement des sabres, probablement à cause des couloirs étroits qu'ils étaient parfait pour que sa chouette vienne les frapper comme tout à l'heure, mais une fois qu'elle était à l'extérieur, tous ce compliqua. Il fallu plus d'efforts et d'énergie pour esquiver les boulets de canon et les armes à feu coups à cause de la lenteur de sa chouette squelettique.

Elle entendu une explosion sur sa gauche et chercha à savoir si un canon était lancé dans sa direction et elle se déplacé rapidement vers l'arrière, laissant concourter la boule de fer avec une forte rafale de vent, et en coupant son audition en l'espace d' une fraction de seconde .

___Aie ._

La douleur était tout ce qu'elle sentait . Elle poussa un cri, alors qu'elle attrapa sa jambe droite. Elle sentit une sensation de liquide chaux qui glissa entre ses doigts. La chouette commenca disparaître au sol et les ailes magiques commencèrent à disparaître car il a tomba vers le champ de bataille .

Ameria essaya de rester concentré pour ne pas s'écraser au sol, mais c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait que penser à toute la douleur dans son corp.

" Ameria ___!_ " elle entendu quelqu'un crier à travers le chaos du combats qu'elle a commencé tomber de sa création osseuse. Elle tombait, sentant l'air autour d'elle , mais au lieu de sentir l'impact cruel de la terre elle sentit 'une paire bras l'attraper avec un « ___ouf_ », c'était Nigel.

«Retour aux sous marin !" ordonna Law à travers les des coups de feu et de canons. "Penguin, Shachi! Prennez la male!"

Tout le monde suivi ses ordres, en terminant avec un dernier coup de poing ou coup de pied à un marin avant d'aller vers le sous marin. Elle comprit que Nigel l'avait ramassez-la et effectua son retour au sous marin. Ameria était figé. Elle se raidit dans ses bras et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle eut le vertige tout en entendant les sons autour d'elle. Sa respiration s'accéléra que son cœur se mit à flancher.

Nigel ne sembla pas remarqué la façon dont elle se sentait et se précipita vers les sous marin . Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu' elle avait perdu conscience dans ses bras.

* * *

Law entra dans son bureau, où ses deux mécaniciens et son premier compagnon l'attendaient. Il regarda et nettoya ses mains avec une serviette alors que Penguin et Shachi travaillaient la serrure placée sur la male qu'ls avaient récupéré à la base de la premier compagnon regardait également le travail mécanique jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que son capitaine était arriver,

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien, capitaine?" Bepo demandé à Law alors qu'il marchait vers l'endroit où ils étaient regroupés.

«Elle devrait aller bien. J'ai pu retirer la balle de sa jambe, mais elle ne sera pas capable de marcher pendant quelques jours. Pour s'assurer qu'elle est complètement guérie, elle fera un séjour à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines . Elle a besoin de toutes ses forces pour le Nouveau Monde ». conclu Law, jetant la serviette à côté sur son bureau. "Vous avez réussi à le deverouiller ?" Demanda t il , tournant son attention au mécanicien,

«C'est presque fini, Capitaine." dit Shashi alors qu'il rentrait dans la sérure, un aiguille mince,

"Punaise , la marine doit vraiment vouloir garder cette male sécurité." Penguin tapota le haut de la poitrine. "Ils doivent avoir changer de serure."

Shachi roula des yeux ans a déclaré: «. Duh, si c'était la serrure normale nous aurions pu y arriver avec un marteau et même simplement utilisé nos mains nues pour l'arracher", et avec une satisfaction , ___clic_ la sérure fut ouverte et Shachi et Penguin se levèrent du sol pour laissait de le place à Law.

Law sourit face à la male devant lui. Les marines aurait pu faire le nécessaire pour que leurs hommes puisse être plus discret et de ne pas parler de ce coffre. . Il s'agenouilla devant de la male et placa ses mains sur le couvercle, le poussant vers le haut pour voir ses dépouilles, mais il écarquilla les yeux en voyant cela. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'or ou de pierres précieuses scintillantes dispersés à l'intérieur de la male, Law se leva brusquement, tapa dans le coffre avec le talon de sa botte, le cassant au passage, tandis que le contenu de vieux journaux et des pièces de métal se dispèrsèrent . Des éléments sans valeur. Law avait été dupé et il était furieux.

«Quoi ?" Penguin se maudit quand vu les papiers et le métal chuter et rouler sur le sol.

"C'était un piège?" interrogea Shashi, en se baissant pour ramasser un morceau de métal qui roula vers lui.

«Évidemment», confirma Bepo.

" ___Tais-toi!_ " Crièrent les mécanicien agacé

«Je suis désolé ..." L'ours baissa la tête.

Law resta silencieux quand son équipage se chamaillaient, derrière lui. Il fléppis ses doit , se rendant compte qu'il avait les poings serrés causait par la fureur. Il avait été trompé et 'il n'aimait pas être trompé, en particulier par des marins, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il a été dupé et un membre de son équipage avait été blessé gravement à cause de cela. Il pouvait sentir sa mâchoire se serrer alors qu ' il baissa les yeux sur le faux trésor. La prochaine fois qu'il voirait les marines, ils le paieraient chèrement.

* * *

Brodie fredonnait un petit air alors qu' il nettoyait les différents outils médicaux que son capitaine avait utilisés pour enlever la balle de la jambe du Mage des Os . Le sang tourbillonné et se mélangé à l'eau, ce qui rendait une couleur rose pâle qui ne semblait pas le derranger,

«Tu es bizarre, tu sais." Dit placé à côté d'Ameria en plein sommeil.

"Pourquoi?" Il regarda de nouveau son ami.

"Tu chantes des chansons tout en nettoyant les outil pleins de sang alors que l'on mange avec ." Nigel secoua la tête avec dégoût.

"Eh bien, certains plats sont aussi des outils ..." Dit Brodie

«Ce n'est pas pareil !" s'écria Nigel avec un clin d'œil, se détournant pour regarder à l'AmÃ © rique. Il commenca à grogner et croisa les bras sur le côté de son lit, la tête appuyée sur le lit.

"Tu es inquiet pour elle ." Commanta Brodie, en éteingnant l'eau et placa les outils sur une serviette humide,

"Tu ne l'est pas toi ?" dit séchement Nigel

"Non," Brodie la regarda, endormie. «Le capitaine a dit qu'elle devrait aller bien, alors elle ira bien."

Nigel marmonna quelque chose d'imcompréhensible car il était éttoufés par ses bras

"Qu'est ce que t'as dit?" demanda Brodie, mais avant que Nigel n'est put répéter, Bepo ouvra la porte,

«Nigel, Penguin a dit:« ___Ramène tes fesses et retourne au travail_ »,« l'ours polaire sita cela mot pour mot,

Nigel hésita, puis se leva de son siège et s'éloigna lentement vers la porte de l'infirmerie avec ses mains dans ses poches.

Bepo s'écarta pour laisser passer le mécanicien , et a pris la place de Nigel près du lit. «Le capitaine a dit qu'elle va aller mieux." Bepo répéta les paroles de son capitaine.

"Bien sûr qu'elle que oui ." Confirma Brodie, en plaçant des serviettes sales dans un panier. "Comment ça se passe avec le trésor ? S'en était bien un ?" Demanda t il à l'ours avec impatience.

Bepo secoua la tête et dit: «C'était un piège."

Les yeux de Brodie s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. "Quoi?" Il balbutia, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Les marines avait tous orévu, sans doute pour nous capturer", expliqua Bepo. «Le capitaine est furieux, alors je pense qu'il ne ne faux pas en parler en face de lui pendant quelques jours, peut-être des semaines."

"Semaines?" Brodie souleva un sourcil curieux à l'ours alors qu'il se pencha pour ramasser le panier rempli de serviettes.

"Il est fou parce que les marines l'on trompés, mais il est surtout furieux parce qu'Ameria s'est fait tirer dessus." expliqua bepo et Brodie fit un signe de tête à son raisonnement. Law serait donc furieux quand un de ses membres d'équipage s'était blessé sans raison ...

«En plus c'est pire," l'ours continua. «Parce que c'est lui qui a dit à Ameria d'aller là-bas chercher le trésor et elle s'est blessé pour rien."

"Donc, il est fou contre lui même ?" Demanda Brodie.

"Il ne l'admettra pas, mais je pense que oui ", déclara Bepo avec un haussement d'épaules.

Brodie hocha la tête et regarda le panier dans les mains. "Bepo."

"Oui?"

«Tu peux rester avec elle?" demanda il en regardant en arrière vers l'ours. «Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt et je veux pas qu'elle soit seule, ici quand ça se passera."

Bepo hocha la tête et Brodie commenca à marcher vers la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, mais il se retourna vers l'ours à nouveau.

"je vais pouvoir enlever les taches de sang sur ses chaussures et ses vêtements " Demanda Brodie à Bepo qui hocha la tête à nouveau, puis se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille endormie alors que Brodie ferma la porte de l'infirmerie.

* * *

La machine de la salle de contrôle fredonnait doucement . Law était debout à une table remplie de cartes et de plan de son navigateur sur leur prochain plan d'action.

«Nous pourrions toujours revenir à l'anse de Sailor?" suggéra Cléon , en mettant un doigt sur la carte de l'île, ou ils étaient l'autre jour.

«Je ne préfère pas." dit calmement Law . Il ne voulait pas revoir de l'île qui l'avait amené dans ce piège, plus il pourrait être les emener dans un autre combat et ses hommes n'étaient pas prêts pour une autre bataille maintenant.

"Eh bien," Cleon fit une pause regardant à nouveau les cartes. "Le seul endroit ou nous pouvons revenir est Shabondy ."

"Alors c'est là que nous irons."

»Mais capitaine, nous manquons toujours de Bery». souligna Cléon sévèrement. «Nous n'aurions pas l'argent pour les fournitures, en plus nous en aurons besoin de beaucoup plus puisque nous allons vers le Nouveau Monde. On devra même tripler nos approvisionnements usuel."

«C'est pourquoi nous mettons voiles sur un navire, Monsieur Cléon." Loi le regarda, il n'aimait pas être enseigné par son équipage.

Cleon déglutit. "Que voulez-vous dire, capitaine?" demanda il d'une voix tremblante.

"C'est Simple, nous attaquerons un navire que nous croiserons sur le chemin de Shabondy et on récupérerera les objets de valeur."

" ___Tout les_ navires? "

"Oui." Les yeux de Law étaient froids. "Est-ce un problème, Monsieur Cleon?"

"Non, monsieur." dit précipitamment Cleon et il commenca à tracer un itinéraire vers la dernière île avant le Nouveau Monde.

Law vit son navigateur écrire des notes hâtives puis donna des ordres aux hommes, dans la salle des machine. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit quelque chose le piquer. Il fronça les sourcils confut . Creuser dans sa poche puis attrappa avec ses doigt des objets en forme arrondis. Il les sortit et quand il a ouvra sa main, il a remarqua il y en avait deux. C' étaient les boucles d'oreilles Ameria: en forme serpent en or massif qui était magnifiquement détaillés et avec deux diamants d'émeraude pour les yeux des serpent.

«Où avez- vous eu ça?" Demanda Cléon, en le regardant de près.

"J'ai pris les ai pris sur Bones lorsque je les opéré ." Répondit Law doucement

Cleon hocha la tête et caressa sa barbe. "C'est vrai, et elle n'a pas des bracelets d'or comme ça aussi?"

Les yeux de Law se brillaient et il sourit, "Je crois que vous avez raison, Monsieur Cléon." Il se tourna vers son navigateur. "Ittinairaire rapide vers Shapondy."

Cléon donna à son capitaine un regard confus.

"Il semble que nous n'aurons pas besoin de couler des navires, après tout." expliqua Law en douceur et il se dirigea vers la porte pour récupérer l'or dans la chambre de leur membre la plus récente.

* * *

Lorsque l'Améria se réveilla. Habituellement des tuyaux d'eau chaude et froide en acier dominait son paysage , mais pas cette fois. Elle voyait toujours le même plafond en acier avec des tuyaux, mais elle vit un ours polaire. Il lui a fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'elle été fixait par le premier compagnon du capitaine. Elle savait qui il y était, mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui les dernière semaines ou elle avait été avec les Pirates de coeur.

"Bonjour." Salua Bepo

Elle cligna des yeux. «Salut», et elle lui fit un petit signe.

«Le capitaine a dit que tu va allez mieu » dit -il tournant sa tête sur le coté, confu

"Tu t'es blessé à la jambe."

" ___Quoi?_ " Elle balbutia, en le regardant perplexe, mais remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe droite sans souffrir jusqu'à se colonne vertébrale . Prise de panique, elle regarda autour de la salle et vit la faible lumière qui brillait sur une rangée de lits, armoires de rangement en acier, et des armoires en verre pour les médicaments: elle était dans l'infirmerie du sous-marin. "Combien de temps dois-je rester ___ici_? " Demanda t elle , en désignant le lit.

"Environ deux semaines," Bepo répondit brièvement.

" ___Vraiment?_ " Elle gémit, . "C'est un peu excessif, ne tu trouve pas ?"

«Le capitaine veut s'assurer que tu sois complètement guéri pour le Nouveau Monde." Expliqua Bepo. "Il pourrait même te faire rester plus longtemps ici, juste pour être sûr."

«Je vais tellement m'ennuyer." Elle gémit, passant ses mains sur son visage à l'agonie, c' était presque aussi horrible que se faire tirer une balle dans cette foutue jambe et il semblait que Bepo allait dire autre chose, mais la porte grinca puis empêcha de dire ce qu'il avait en tête .

"Ah , tu es éveillé." Brodie sourit alors qu'il marchait à travers la porte.

«Je souhaite ne pas aller bien." Elle marmonna doucement à elle-même.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" s'intterrogeait il , ventouses à l' oreille.

"Rien." Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Brodie la dévisagea, et haussa les épaules. "Eh bien," il montra le panier qui a été dans ses bras. "J'ai pu nettoyer le sang sur tes bottes", at-il dit, en les tenant vers le haut puis regarda à travers le contenu du panier encore une fois ."Mais ton pantalon est ruiné», et il montra la tâche de sang sombre qui s'était installé dans le tissu qui avait tourner à un brun foncé sur la la partie inférieure de la jambe de son pantalon.

«Et bien», soupirait-elle. «Je peux toujours en faire un short. J'aime pas perdre les choses», mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand quelque chose frappa sa tête comme des briques. " ___Quoi !_ " elle cria fortement , en regardant sous la couverture pour voir qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise d'hôpital puis 'elle regardait les visages confus de Brodie et Bepo. "Qui a pris mes vêtements!"

«Capitaine». Répondit Bepo sans ambages

Elle regarda les yeux écarquillés l'ours et a couvrit sa poitrine . "C'est tellement ___dégoûtant_ ! " elle commenca à plier ses jambes de sous la couverture, comme un enfant, mais se souvint alors qu'elle avait une blessure à la jambe,la douleur traversa son corps.

"Hey, arrête! Ta blessure peut s'ouvrir si tu fais ça!" Brodie se précipita vers elle, laissant tomber le panier sur le sol pour tenter de la calmer.

"Je me sens ___violé_ . " Elle grimaça à l'idée que Law l'ai déshablité

«Le capitaine n'est pas comme ça." Rassura Brodie calmement. "C'est 'un médecin ne le voit pas ___comme,,,, ça_ . " Il dit le mot lentement.

«Si tu le dit ..." murmura-t-elle, puis elle regarda l'ours à côté d'elle pour ce conforter ."Bepo."

"Oui?"

«Tu peux me raconter une histoire?" Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, et ___vite_ .

L'ours fut silencieux pendant un certain temps. "Il était une fois," il commenca lentement, ne sachant pas si c'était bien ou pas. « Trois ours ..."

Brodie rit à la scène en face de lui et s'éloigna pour ranger les outils de l'infirmerie qui étaient nettoyés.

* * *

Nigel pourrait ne se concentrer du tout. Il était censé fixer la tuyauterie de la chaudière dans la salle C14, mais Ameria hantait son esprit. Quand il l'avait vut tomber du ciel avec tout ce sang qui coulaient sur sa jambe, il avait paniqué. La première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était cela il avait couru à l'endroit où elle tombait et l'avait attrapée.

Il admettait qu'il ___était_ inquiet pour elle . Ce n'est pas qu'elle lui plaisait elle l'avait énerné trop de fois pour cela. Elle était comme une petite sœur pour lui,. Alors qu'il attendait à l'extérieur de la salle d'opération jusqu'à ce que le capitaine finisse l'opération et qu'il attendait qu'elle se réveille, jusqu'au Penguin décida de lui dire de «ramène ton cul au travail».

Il leva les yeux puis il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le sol tandis qu'il marchait, mais redressa sa tête quand il entendit quelque chose s'ouvrir devant lui. «Capitaine?" Il regarda Law en sortant d'une pièce, la chambre d'Améria, portant une boîte."Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" , dit il en regardant la boîte remplie de bijoux en or d'Amazon appartenant à Améria.

"Miss Bones a décidé de partager ses bijoux avec l'équipage puisque nous sommes à court d'argent." répondit Le capitaine pirate.

Nigel ne répondit pas en retour à son capitaine, mais se précipita vers là où Law sortait . Elle était éveillée et Brodie n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui dire ,le salaud. Il poussa les autres membres de l'équipage de ses mains pour passer et les jeta dans les murs . Ils se faisait traité en retour mais il l'est ignora facilement . Quand il a vu la porte de l'infirmerie, il ralentit et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il avait courru et donc qu'il s'inquiettait pour lui , et en ouvrant légèrement la porte, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

"... Et puis les trois ours vécurent heureux pour toujours. ___fin _ . " Bepo conclu et Ameria applaudit joyeusement, ce qui fit rougir l'ours polaire avec une légère nuance de rose.

Elle devait avoir remarqué qu'elle était regardé car elle tourna la tête en direction de Nigel. "Nigel!" Cria t elle joyeusement, tenant son bras grands ouverts.

"Qu'est-ce que ___tu_ fait? " Il cria avec colère.

Elle se recula légèrement , en lui donnant un regard étrange. "Eh bien, je voulais un câlin ..."

"Pourquoi?" Il lui lança un regard noir.

«Parce que tu m'as sauvé." Elle sourit en frappant dans ses mains puis ouvra ses bras à nouveau, d'une mannière presque enfantine

"Et qu'est-ce que ___tu_ fait ici? " Demanda t il à Bepo, ignorant Améria . « Tu___ es_ censé faire ___ton_ travail! "

«Je suis désolé ..." repondit Bepo tête basse.

«Et toi___!_ " il pointa Brodie. " Tu___ es _juste un ___salaud!_ "

Brodie cligna des yeux en le regardant , confus. Puis ouvris sa bouche . "Oh, je vois maintenant." Brodie rit, sachant de quoi Nigel parlait.

«C'est ___pas_ drôle! " fulminait Nigel à son ami en riant.

"Nigel ..."

" ___Quoi!_ " dit -il vers La mage des Os.

"Quel est le problème?"

«Il était beaucoup inquiet pour toi ." Déclara Bepo sans ambages.

"Oh, vraiment." dit elle gentiment.

Nigel leva les yeux au ciel, mais il se rappela de son capitaine qui lui avait dit qu'elle était réveillé et pourquoi il etait venu à l'infirmerie . "Améria."

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

«Pourquoi tu as donnez au capitaine tout ton or?"

«Je me suis réveillé il ya une demi-heure, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la bataille." Elle le regarda dans la confusion.

«Nigel, tu ne le sais toujours pas?" Demanda Brodie.

"Savoir quoi?" demandèrent Nigel et Améria

"C'était un piège et les marines nous ont trompés." Bepo lacha tous

" ___Quoi!_ " Cria Nigel. "On n'a pas de trésors !"

Bepo secoua la tête.

"Et il a pris ___mon_ or! " Ameria regarda Nigel qui hocha la tête. «C'est ___pas_ juste! "

"C'est le capitaine Améria." lui rappela Bepo. "De plus, nous avons besoin d' argent surtout si ont veux aller dans le Nouveau Monde."

"Il ne s'agit pas d'or ou d'argent!" dit elle sèchement avec colère. «C'est le fait qu'il l'est pris, s'il avait l'idée de demander ou même me dire qu'il le prendrait , j'aurais été d'accord. Mais ___la .._", .Il peut les prendre parce qu'il est le ___capitaine_ , tout comme il peut enlever mes vêtements parce qu'il est un ___médecin ?_ . "

Nigel et Brodie rougit légèrement à la conversation .

«Les hommes possèdent toujours une esxuse quand il profite de notre intimité." Elle grogna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine puis regarda Bepo. "Tu es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance maintenant, Bepo."

Bepo cligna des yeux et la regarda avec ses yeux rond noirs. «Je suis content je peux t' aider?" Lui demanda t il confu

* * *

Il se frotta les tempes alors qu'il était assis dans son grand bureau décorée avec des photos coûteuses et des statues qu'il a acheté pour se détendre. Il était assis là, à écouter son assistante crier sur un marin solitaire qui se recroqueviller devant lui. Sa constante hurlait et d'aboyait ce qui lui donnait la migraine. Il soupira, fermant les yeux s'enfoncant dans son siège alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer , et la tête rouge , mais il ne réussi pas à le faire.

" ___Comme vous pouvais être stupide!_ " Cria t elle à la marine ébranlée.

"Mais ..." il essaya de se défendre, mais fut coupé.

« ___Pas de mais!_ " cria elle haut et fort, . "Nous avons besoin de son ___vivant_ , est ce que vous comprenais! "

Le marin resta silencieux, regardant ses pieds.

"Abigail". L'homme soupira derrière son bureau, en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

" ___Quoi!_ " la femme cria sèchement avec ses yeux émeraude en colère.

Les yeux de l'homme se durcit . "Ne parlait pas comme ça quand vous me parlez, Miss Abigail."

Les traits de la femme, allégé sur son visage se renfrogna. «Je suis désolé, monsieur." Dit-elle calmement, reculant légèrement et le marin soupira de soulagement

"Je présente mes excuses pour son comportement." dit L'homme au marin, . Le marin était toujours regardait pour l'homme qui tenait son regard sur lui puis fit un signe de la main à la porte. "Vous avez rien fait de mal et aucune sanction sera portée. Vous êtes licencié».

La marine redressa sa posture en claquant des talons et salua l'homme. Ensuite, le marine tourna les talons et quitta la pièce

" ___Pourquoi t'as fait ça_ ? " Demanda la femme sévèrement dès que la porte fut fermée . "Il l'aurait tué. "

"Mais est ce qu'elle est morte Abigail?" L'homme la regarda avec un air légèrement amusé sur son visage.

"Eh bien, non."

"D'accord, il n'y a aucun problème ." Il se détendit dans son siège rembourré loin.

"Mais, si la plaie s'infecte elle peut mourir ." Elle souligna t elle brusquement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Et puis peut etre qu'elle ne guérirra pas ... »

L'homme la regarda avec un sourire narquois. «Tu ne sais évidemment rien sur Trafalgar Law, sais ça?"

"Bien sûr que je sais qui il est ! C'est un médecin de Nord blue qui a eu une augmentation de prime___ qui a triplé _ au cours des dernières semaines. "

«C'est vrai, Abigail." Il la regardait avec un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Il s'agit d'un ___médecin_ . Un bon, et je sais pertinemment qu'il ne laisserait pas une blessure comme ___celle ci_ s'infecter. " Il posa son coude sur son fauteuil et posa sa tête contre son siège en fermant les yeux. «Il est intelligent d'avoir prit la jeune fille dans son équipage quand Le chapeau de paille à fait une pause . Elle est très utile n'est ce pas ? Surtout en considérant d'où elle vient et qui elle est."

«Elle semble faible ." lui dit La femme carrément avec un visage impassible. " Qui c'est qui s'est fait tirer une balle ?"

«Elle porter quand le coffre avec elle ," l'homme soupira.

La femme se détourna légèrement rouge . "Bien sûr, je le savais." Elle menti.

"Ce n'est pas grave ce que tu sache ou pas ." Il lui a dit calmement. «Elle est tout intéressante et très utile." Il fit une pause. "Sourtout si elle est du côté de Law."


End file.
